Of Demon Relationships
by Arishia-chan
Summary: Book Two in the After Faded Light epic. After the chaos of the 'Jiyuu' moon; Kurama, Hiei, Kit, and Daini are left to face the consequences.
1. the pre-trials

Of Demon Relationships: Book Two of the 'After Faded Light' epic.

  


Arishia-chan's Notes: You *must* have read "Born Again on the Full Moon," which prequels this. Go back and read that first before. I had some people asking what the heck was going on in the italisized parts in the beginning of each chapter. You'll find out in the Book Three later on, so please be patient. ^_^

Also, I don't own YYH, the characters, etc etc, they all belong to Yoshishiro Togashi, not me. If you want to use my original characters (Kit, Daini, Hiyaku, Nakame, etc), I don't mind. Just be sure to send me your fic or fanart.

Thanks to To-chan for beta-reading. Blame any mistakes on her. haha. j/k. To-chan - you know I love you!

This fic contains shounen-ai and mild lime, and takes place directly after "Born Again."

Any and all comments are welcome - flames will be snickered at.

  


Chapter 1: the pre-trials

  


I was staring at the sky, just looking for a star

to pray on, or wish on, or something like that

I was having a sweet fix of a daydream of a boy

whose reality I knew, was a hopeless to be had

but then the dove of hope began its downward slope

and I believed for a moment that my chances

were approaching to be grabbed

but as it came down near, so did a weary tear

I thought it was a bird, but it was just a paper bag

–fiona apple, paper bag

***

_I have a feeling this is only the beginning. I fidget slightly in my seat as they collect their thoughts, and Kurama notices, smiling._

_"Are you uncomfortable with us, Shelta-san?" he asks._

_"No, not really," I say and realize that I'm actually not. "Please, let's continue."_

_He nods. Hiei stares out the small window as the redhead begins again. "We traveled to the Reikai, the Spirit World, where the souls of humans go after they die. Daini and Kit were interviewed in what is known as the pre-trials . . ."_

***

Koenma looked like a small boy, no older than two or three, but his voice sounded as that of someone much older. Daini remembered reading about him and his father, Enma-daioh, in some dusty mythology book last semester. The rulers of the Spirit World, as well as the Death Gods of her world. Somehow it was hard to believe that this pacifier-sucking toddler could be _that_ old and have _that_ much power.

And Daini didn't feel the least bit afraid of him.

Shouldn't she be? This was the guy who controlled Death and yet Daini struggled not to laugh in his face.

Koenma caught her staring and seemed to droop in defeat. _I'm guessing he gets this sort of reaction a lot._ "One moment," he said, barely even out of the door he'd come through. His shape blurred and melted and stretched into the taller form of a teenage boy. "For your comfort," he nodded at the girl. She noticed the pacifier, fukukuban, hadn't vanished and she kept her gaze carefully away from it.

The godling clasped his hands behind his back and a flash of distress crossed his face before he smothered it. "Kurama," he said calmly. "Are these the two?"

The redhead stepped forward, shoulders revealing his own edginess. "Hai. This is Niitoku Daini from the Ningenkai." She bowed low, not knowing what else to do before a god.

"Who is your companion?" Koenma asked her and she got the feeling he already knew and was more or less sorting through his own thoughts.

"This is Kit," she answered. "My . . . ah . . ." _Friend? Lover? Husband? Even I don't know._

"Mate," Kit finished. "She is my mate and I am hers." The youko stood at her side proudly, chin lifted and daring anyone to challenge him on this right.

"'Mate' is such a crude way of putting it," she sighed. Something soft and furry slid up the back of her knee and under her skirt. Kit chuckled lightly where only she could hear and withdrew his silver tail before she cried out. Daini glared up at him and was rewarded with seeing the youko roam his eyes albeit hungrily down her frame. _What a time for him to act like this!_ He said something in that Daini did not understand, in a low, musical language, golden eyes blazing. 

Kurama made an odd noise and a blush rose on his cheeks. In the same strange language, he sputtered a response. Some of the words twisted his tongue as if it had been a long time since he spoke that way. Kit smirked and replied in kind. The redhead's mouth tightened into a frown and he said something again. Kit suddenly snapped around, one large hand batting Daini aside so he stood between Kurama and the girl. His whole posture indicated his self-contained anger and his hair bristled at the tips.

A flit of black and Hiei appeared in front of Kurama, his blade lifted and sharp fangs bared. "You may not strike against Kurama," the fire demon said in a deadly calm voice.

Kit ignored him. "I am more than that!" he snarled at Kurama where the others could understand. "I am greater than that!"

"Are you?" Kurama said, hushing to a whisper. "How can you be sure? How can either of us ever be sure?"

"_I_ am sure!" Kit cried. The hand not holding Daini back arched into a claw and he inaudibly shifted his feet, tightening all his muscles like a coil about to spring.

"Enough," shouted Koenma and he held up his hands for everyone to stop. "We haven't time for the right now. The Reikai and Makai representatives are waiting and it is best not to anger them from the beginning."

"He's right," Daini said, stepping out away from Kit. "You can test your manly powers later if you want but right now I'm scared half to death and none of you are helping any."

"Gomen nasai, Daini-chan," Kurama said and his sad emerald shone that he meant it. Hiei studied his partner for a moment with a hard gaze. Reluctantly, he sheathed the katana and she thought she heard him mutter, 'baka kitsunes' under his breath.

Kit's hair had smoothed down but whatever exchanged between him and Kurama still weighed heavily on the silver youko. Daini took his hand and gave the long-nailed fingers a delicate squeeze. Kit looked down at her, golden depths clouded over. She found herself enveloped in his arms and returned his hug as tight as she could. His breath huffed in her ear, almost like a silent whine. No spoken apology came, though. His careful actions were enough.

Koenma ushered us down the hallway, explaining things as we went. "The four representatives will ask you both many questions and take care to answer truthfully." We came to a door protected by several guards. "I will be in there as well," he said more to be beneficial to the girl. He made a face. "But due to my own close involvement with the Reikai Detectives, I won't be allowed to directly interfere with the questioning." Koenma passed an exhausted hand over his eyes and ordered the guards to let him in. A moment later he reemerged from the room, increased tightness to his face. "Come on in, Kit."

_We have to go in alone? In there? With YOUKAI?"_ Daini cast a worried glance at Kit. The kitsune straightened to his full seven foot height and followed Koenma inside. The door shut behind them. The others stayed silent around her in various places about the narrow hall. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were talking none too quietly to each other. Botan listened in, nodding every once and awhile.

Daini tapped her on the shoulder. "How long will they be in there?"

"I don't know," the blue-haired girl said, chewing nervously on her lip. "With this sort of case, it could take hours!"

"Oh. Thanks." Daini moved away from the group. Hiei and Kurama were a little farther down the corridor so she walked over to them. Hiei leaned against the wall, eyes closed though she was sure he stayed aware of his surroundings and the fact that she passed him. Kurama sat motionless on the floor. His elbows rested on bent knees and his eyes were focused on the floor. She stared down at him, clenching and unclenching her hands in the folds of her skirt. Hiei still watched her indiscreetly. She shuffled a bit and, losing her nerve, turned to walk away.

"Daini-san."

She froze and Kurama lifted his head, a small smile playing across his mouth. He patted the floor beside him and her heart seemed like it would burst. Accepting the invitation, she settled beside the redhead, tucking her legs up to clasp them in her arms.

Hiei grunted and pushed off the wall. He crossed the hallway and once again leaned back, this time directly across and between the two of them. Kurama and Daini shared a quick, hidden grin and the rest of the time was spent in silence.

***

Less than an hour later, the door slammed open and Kit stalked out. A trickle of blood ran from his bottom lip where he had bitten through it. He walked swiftly down the hall without a glance at anyone.

Koenma appeared at the door, rubbing his temple. "That," he stated. "Did _not_ go well."

"What did he say?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing good. They're ready for you, Daini-san."

_My heart's gonna thump itself to death._ Daini gulped and stood, going inside the small room.

There were several people sitting along the opposite end of a table and Daini wished someone had warned her about their otherworldly appearances beforehand. The representatives glowered at her, but she could not help staring. The two on the left must have been from the demon world, Daini figured, since they looked the most inhuman; one had only a center eye and the other a mixture of wolf and lizard . . . a chimera. The Reikai representatives looked somewhat humanoid, except one was red in color and one was blue. A skinny typist sat in the corner, fingers tapping at a keyboard.

Daini took her seat warily.

"Please tell us your name, where you come from, and about yourself," Koenma said gently.

"My- my name's- _aaah!_" She stopped, doubled over, clasped her head. A crazy mesh of sounds and images rushed into her mind and overwhelmed all her senses.

"Daini-san!" She felt Koenma touch her knee, by her side. "Take a breath."

She tried and drew in a rasping shudder. The thundering only grew louder. Her ears popped like the pressure had increased. The hand on her knee tensed and Koenma shouted something over his shoulder. Daini was vaguely aware of everyone crowding in the entryway; Kit yelled for them to move out of his way.

Koenma pitched aside as someone shoved him. Two small, calloused hands clutched either side on her face and forced her to lift her pained vision and meet two blazing scarlet eyes. The cloth that usually wound across Hiei's forehead fell away and a third eye sprung open just beneath his dark bangs. The third eye, the Jagan, glowed purple and Hiei's face contorted into a look of fierce concentration.

"Hiei-san . . ?" she whispered as the roaring muddle in her head gradually cleared. The grayness faded away and she was able to sit up again. "What happened?"

Kit managed to squeeze through and dropped to a knee, clutching her hands in both of his. His golden eyes frantically searched her over in a quick sweep.

"I'm fine," she said, putting on a feeble smile. "Hiei . . . helped . . . I'm fine," she repeated earnestly.

"They hurt you?"

"They are empaths," Hiei said as if they already should've guessed. He recovered his Jagan and fixed expressionless eyes on Daini. "I barred them from her mind because she did not know how."

"Thank you," she murmured, still shaken. The fire demon nodded in answer.

The cyclops thumped his beefy fist on the table. "My patience is breaking."

"Peace," Koenma said hastily. "It's my fault. I should've known she couldn't block them. I will watch over her, Kit."

Kit glared, but left the room with everyone else.

"Now, let's continue. Are you all right?"

Daini folded her hands. "My name is Niitoku Daini. I'm human, f-from the University in Japan. I want to be an artist so I study drawing, painting, things like that." The red humanoid examined his claw-like nails, openly showing his boredom. The others were feigning the same dull interest. She settled her gaze on Koenma and his worried, but kind, eyes. The little spirit in the corner clipped away on his typewriter.

"How long have you known Youko Kit?" Koenma questioned. He shuffled the papers in his lap, probably Kit's recorded answers.

"Today's Sunday, so . . ." she mentally counted. "Almost six days, come tonight."

"You went through the youko bonding ceremony, correct?"

"Hai," Daini said, flushing. "I have a scar, if you don't believe me." She lifted her right hand, exposed the palm. The representatives leaned over the table to get a good look at the tiny, puckered marking. "Kit has an identical one."

"The youko has named himself Kit," said the chimera gruffly. "Who he really is has yet to be determined. You said that you've known him for six ningen days - how much have you learned of his past?"

Koenma threw the demon a sharp look. "How is this relevant?"

"It is, I assure you. Have her answer."

The godling sighed. "Daini-san?"

"I know some things," she said, fidgeting. "Kurama-san used to be a thief and a not very nice person. He, um, became human after he was killed."

"And you knew this before the bonding?" asked the blue oni.

"Hai."

The red humanoid from the Reikai spoke for the first time. "Koenma-sama, I must remind you of my expertise in such matters as this. The very fact that a youko and a ningen have coupled is a matter of great concern. I'm sure you realize the complications this causes. We need to separate them at once."

"Separate?" Daini repeated, panic choking her voice. "You can't do that! We- we haven't done anything _wrong_."

Koenma held up a hand. "It's all right."

"No, it's not," she argued, lurching to her feet and upsetting her chair. "How can you sit there and let them talk that like? Kit isn't like he used to be." The Reikai Prince took her by the shoulders and tried to calm her. "Please, Koenma-san," she pleaded. "Tell them."

"I can't," he said regretfully. "I can't meddle in this pre-trial."

"Then I refuse to answer any more questions." Her chin quivered. "You can't make me. Don't I have any rights? T-take me back to my world."

The chimera crossed his arms. "I have seen enough. My vote is decided: negative."

"Mine as well," said the humanoid. "This ningen obviously cares nothing for the traditions that have been followed for generations."

"As a Reikai representative," said the blue oni. "I have no choice but to agree. I also vote negative."

"Negative," the cyclops growled. "We'll let the trial handle this nasty situation."

_Trial!_ "K-Koenma-san," Daini stammered. "What did he mean by-"

Koenma gently guided her out of the room. Kit was waiting just beyond the door and immediately enveloped the trembling girl in his arms.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I- I don't know!" she cried. "I- I just - They were talking to fast and- and- oh Kit! A trial!"

"Just calm down," said Koenma. "The representatives have given their rulings, is all."

"Which were . . ." Yuusuke prompted.

Koenma hesitated, averting his eyes. "They voted negative, in favor of a trial."

"Koenma-sama!" Botan whined. "We haven't had a trial like this in _forever!_"

"Trial?" Kurama repeated, brow furrowed.

"A real trial," Koenma affirmed. "Kit and Daini will be tried before a Judge and a Jury, to be found guilty or not. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"We haven't done anything," Daini whimpered. She tried to shut everything out, squeeze her eyes tightly and pray she would wake up. She felt Kit's strong arms around her, and when she opened her eyes and saw the faces of strangers, she knew things would never be the same again.

"The trial will take place in one week, next Saturday," Koenma was saying. "I'll explain more than but for now just try to remain calm . . ."

Their voices muffled and seemed to come from far away. Daini's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.


	2. the plot

Chapter 2: the plot

  


Against my will

I stand beside

my own reflection

it's haunting how I can't seem

to find myself again

my walls are closing in

I've felt this way before

so insecure

–linkin park, crawling

***

_"She was scared, really scared," Kurama murmurs._

_"I can see why," I say. "She'd only known him for two weeks and everything else less than that. I'd be scared too."_

_He cuts green eyes at his black-clothed companion. Hiei hasn't said much throughout our interview, but I know he is listening to everything we say._

_"We were all a bit uneasy," Kurama adds. "Especially after we found out just how deep into this fued we were being dragged."_

_Hiei snorts, but the sound seems affirmative. I think._

***

Today . . . today she would be put on trial . . . how fast the past week had flown by . . .

"Daini-chan," Nakame called softly and touched the other girl's shoulder. "Are you feeling all right?"

Daini glanced up from the window. She saw the worried expression on her friend's face and tried to smile, but the right muscles just didn't seem to want to work. "I'm fine," she said instead and turned back to watching outside.

Nakame frowned. _Why don't you just *tell* me what's wrong? Ever since I teased you about Shiira's boyfriend, you've been so . . . off. I'm sorry!_ "If you wanna talk–"

"I'm fine!" Nakame shank back from Daini's sudden heated glare. "It's none of your business, okay?"

_Demo . . ._ Nakame acquiesced. She took her coat and bookbag, murmuring, "I'm going to the library," before closing the door quietly behind her.

Daini pinched her nose. She heard a thumping sound and turned.

Kit crouched outside the window, slender fingers pressed against the glass. His golden eyes sparkled with passion and wanting of her. Warm breath fogged the window pane and he slowly drew a character in the dewy greyness, kanji for 'time.'

_It is time, my Daini. Time to show you what you are now a part of._

Daini gathered her jacket off its coat rack and slipped on her shoes. She went and stood in front of the full-length mirror, stared at her dreary reflection, and tried to ignore that of the youko waiting expectantly behind her. She willed Nakame to return and stop her from leaving, beg her to stay, or at least scream at the sight of an inhuman being peering into their dorm room window. But no girl came and Daini sighed. She retrieved a small folded paper, a note she'd written that morning.

"Should have told you earlier but I'm going to a friend's house for the weekend. Take care and see you by Monday. Love, Daini."

_I'm sorry, Nakame-chan_, she silently added.

A nail tapped lightly upon the glass. Daini quickly wiped her eyes and unlatched the window. Willowy arms immediately drew her into their embrace, warm despite the icy night air.

"Don't you ever wear anything different?" she murmured off-handedly, feeling his arms and shoulders left bare by the filmy white material.

He chuckled in her ear. "When necessary, yes. Youko usually despise winter, but we do not chill easily."

_How nice for me,_ she thought giddily. _I still feel so edgy around him, though. Will that ever change?_

Closing the window, Kit lifted her and jumped to the ground, taking off rapidly so no one saw them. He headed for the forest to the university's south, to use the thick trees as adequate cover, Daini first thought. She realized they were meeting someone; Kurama waited at the edge, bundled in a dark blue coat.

"Cold weather, ne?" he said softly. "Well, for some of us." He rolled his eyes up at the tree he stood under and the lower branches snorted in some resemblance to a certain youkai.

"I agree completely," Daini frowned, wishing her skirt was made of wool. "Where are we going?"

"Genkai's, an old friend who owns a temple outside the city. We used to often meet there, so our presence won't trigger anyone's suspicions. It's just us four tonight, aside from Genkai and Yukina-san." Emerald eyes flickered again to the figure concealed above their heads, but it was so fast Daini could have imagined it. "I already advised Kuwabara to stay away for now and Yuusuke left for the Makai."

"Sounds like you've got everything figured out," she grinned.

Kurama huffed a tiny sigh. "I highly doubt that, Daini-san. Are we all ready?"

"Far past," came the annoyed response from the tree.

"Sorry for slowing you down," Kit growled sarcastically and scooped up Daini. Kurama nodded, taking off swiftly into the woods, red hair becoming a mere speck in the darkness. An even blacker figure moved alongside him. Kit shifted the girl more comfortably and then his legs were pumping with a grace and strength Daini had never seen combined. Sleek muscles cradled her gently and securely and she rested her cheek against the exposed skin of his defined chest. _So warm. I haven't touched him in so long, and . . . I want to . . ._

Tentatively, her fingertips met pale skin and traced the contours of his chest. She felt him jump at the contact yet in no way dissuaded her from continuing. Shyness washed over her and heated her cheeks; she knew he was aware of her every movement and watched her with interest. Turning her head to escape his sharp eyes, she found her lips pressing silky smooth flesh. Experimentally she flicked out her tongue and stole a small nip. He tasted like an irregular mixture of salt and mint and of _Kit_, precisely and uniquely.

Kit shuddered and came to a halt, eyes sliding close, arms tightening around her. She was confused; did she do something wrong? Kurama also hung back, questioning.

"Go on ahead," Kit bit out throatily. "We will meet you there."

"Damn hormones–" Hiei began but Kurama cut him off.

"Come, Hiei," he said, clearing his throat. He smiled knowingly, a blush creeping up his ears. "I'm sure Kit knows the way, ne?"

They disappeared into the trees.

Kit set Daini on her feet and she grasped his arms. "Are you okay?" she ventured.

The youko finally looked down at her, eyes smouldering. Daini recoiled under that heavy gaze but he took hold her shoulders, bent, and crushed his mouth to hers. _I am yours, Daini. I belong to you and you do not even know it! I am yours!_ He cupped her head and softened the fierce kiss, merely holding their lips together. When he let go, she stepped back a pace, staring at him wildly.

"You- you enjoy doing that, don't you?"

He gave a sleazy grin at her accusation. "Tease me, ningen, and of course I will respond accordingly."

"I wasn't teasing."

He ignored her and caught her wrists, pulling her in for another kiss.

"You drive me insane, you know that," she said angrily when they separated.

"As do you me," he replied, the sexy glint in his eyes suggesting a very different meaning.

"Kit!"

He laughed and gathered her into his arms, seeming to take flight once again. _That it?_ she wondered. _That's all he wanted – a couple of smooches and a moment alone?_ Somehow she was both pleased and distraught. He hadn't yet tried to do anything more to her than his playfully seductive antics; she hoped it was more honor than something else. She didn't think she could deal with something else.

Feathery lips caressed her ear. "Hello," he called softly.

"I'm here," she whispered. "I'm always here."

They fell silent, each searching their thoughts, immersed with understanding their relationship. In the distance, the temple's high peaks steadily rose above the treetops.

***

Genkai stood waiting to greet them as they climbed the many steps leading to the temple's entrance. Her wise, old eyes scrutinized the youko, who stared right back at her and showed no intimidation but . . . apprehension. She let her strong gaze soften and her lips formed a half-smile. The effect was instant. Kit's ears angled forward, his tail swung back and forth, his face literally lit up.

_So,_ Genkai thought musingly. _He does have some of Kurama's memories after all. However . . ._ She let her smile vanish.

Kit stopped, eliciting a complain from the girl who crashed into him. She peeked around his side and blinked at the old woman standing at the end of the stairs. The sudden coiling of his muscles brought Daini's attention back to the silent youko.

"Genkai . . ." Kit drew the name between his teeth.

Genkai smoothly lowered herself into a loose fighting stance, stretching her left hand out straight and tucking the other by her ear. She saw the confusion and hurt that rippled across those golden eyes. She turned her left hand palm upward and folded the fingers once, twice.

_Show me, twin of Kurama_.

Silence extended several seconds. The thick trees above and surrounding them quivered and swayed but the invisible breeze never ruffled their hair or clothes. A brief flicker of youki touched Genkai's mind and she glanced behind her just as the girl cried out. Genkai shifted and pitched her body to the side, knowing the youko had already disappeared. She landed on her back, recognizing the distraction, knowing the attack came not from the rear but from above. She brought her hand up just when a silver shape blurred above her and lunged. They froze. Long nails scraped her vest, the area over her human heart, and her own fingers pointed at a vital point in his neck. Kit stared, understanding replacing the offence in his eyes.

"You–"

"Knew that you never attack from behind," Genkai finished, smiling again.

"I–"

"Knew that I knew that. Ne?" She lowered her hand and chuckled as he backed away. Kurama would have offered to help an old woman stand, but this youko was not Kurama, now was he? _Kurama also would have used his whip, rather than his hands._

"It is good to see you again, Genkai," he said, bowing slightly.

She easily got to her feet, dusting her clothes. "And to meet you, Kit. You aren't as late as Kurama thought you might be."

Kit grinned.

Daini cleared her throat and stepped out from the tree she had ducked behind. She looked uneasily at Kit and forced herself to smile at the other woman. "You must be Genkai-san," she said a little hoarsely.

Genkai nodded. She cocked her head toward Kit. "Don't let _that_ one disconcert you. He's not as tough as he might think he is." Humour sparked in her eyes and softened her words.

"I'll remember that," Daini murmured.

Kit walked the few yards separating them and clasped the girl's hand. "I did not frighten you, did I?" he asked in a low voice so only she heard.

"Only a moment," she whispered timidly, tilting her head back to meet his eye. "I . . . you moved so fast . . ."

"I apologize," he said sincerely. "At first I did not realize what Genkai was doing. And only when she moved one step ahead of me, did I distinguish it as a test." He caught Daini's confused expression and struggled to explain. "Like an unspoken agreement between friends. I wanted to see if Genkai would accept me as Kit and not as an appendage of Kurama, even with our similarities, and she acknowledged my question by adjusting herself during my assault accordingly. I think she understands . . . and that is all I wanted."

"Oh . . ."

He tugged on her hand, pulling her toward Genkai. "Enjoy the beauty here, Daini. This old temple holds many memories for me and let us not spoil the moment with ghosts."

_But that's what always happens, Kit. Everything that crosses your path digs up another ghost, another ghost you won't tell me about._ Daini went along obediently through the introductions of Genkai and a young, aquamarine-haired girl named Yukina.

Daini noticed how carefully Hiei kept his attention divided between Yukina and Kurama who chatted happily through dinner like any other normal human. Daini had been very sure there was a connection greater than friendship between the stout youkai and polite redhead and Hiei's rapt focus on Yukina did not quite fit. To make matters more complicated, whenever Kuwabara's name was mentioned in conversation, Yukina flushed prettily and stared into her soup. What sort of bizarre love-rectangle were the four entangled in? Kurama loved Hiei who loved Yukina who loved Kuwabara? It did not fit.

"Oniisan."

Daini looked over at the girl who had spoken . . . to Hiei. Well, that made more sense.

"Oniisan," Yukina said again, smiling. "Why don't you ever visit more often? I enjoy your company."

Hiei coloured and averted his eyes. "Erm," he responded.

"He's just been busy lately, Yukina-chan," Kurama said, nudging the youkai. Hiei glared at him but looked relieved. "After all this nonsense blows over, I'm sure he'd be glad to visit. Ne, Hiei?"

Kit snickered, attracting Hiei's now rather heated glare. "You reveal to her that you are her long-lost brother and then vanish for three months." He clicked his tongue, reprimanding.

Hiei glowered, making it very clear to Daini that every word Kit uttered he disliked intensely.

"If oniisan is very busy, then I wouldn't want to be a bother to him," Yukina said hesitantly.

"No bother," Hiei muttered. He pushed away his plate and stood abruptly.

"Hiei, sit," said Genkai. The youkai narrowed scarlet eyes but grudgingly took his seat. "Yukina."

"Hai." Yukina bowed politely to everyone as she rose. "Konbanwa, minna-san."

Genkai watched the Koorime leave and then turned to the others, her face serious. "Yuusuke dropped by a week ago and the news he brought me explained a lot of disturbances I've been sensing."

"What sort of disturbances?" asked Kurama.

"Balances are shifting." Genkai paused and took a sip of her tea. "Yuusuke gave me descriptions of the two Makai and two Reikai representatives who attended the pre-trials last weekend. I recognized some of their names but some I know little about. Their backgrounds are what interested me . . . 

Saiyaki, of the Reikai. He frequently is associated with documenting cases of human/demon interaction. Lukin, also of the Reikai, keeper of the Reikai's Really Long List of Social and Moral Rules."

"There is a book actually named that?" Kit wondered.

"Dry Reikai humour," Hiei grunted.

"The two from the Makai I know less about," Genkai continued. "Latrarr, the cyclops, often deals closely with the Reikai. I saw him once meeting Saiyaki during a routine meeting between their worlds. Of the chimera, Uki, I only know his name."

"I have heard of Uki," Kurama said, chewing on the end of his thumb. "About thirteen hundred years ago, Uki lead a group knows as the Lords' Coalition. That was back when Yomi and I worked together. We were young and robbed certain high-ranking groups just because we could. The Lords' Coalition was one such group." He shrugged thin shoulders. "But after the theft, I never heard much from them again."

"You would not have," Hiei interjected, crossing his arms. "The Lords' Coalition broke down only one hundred years later due to infiltration by the cyclops Latrarr."

"The same cyclops from the pre-trial?"

"The same."

"How do you know all this?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I was bored one night and decided to go through Mukuro's files. She had ran a background check on Uki when he came asking for work. She refused to hire him when she discovered he once worked for the Coalition. She has always despised the lords."

"So does the Reikai," said Genkai. "They've given the Reikai a great deal more trouble than the three Kings ever did. Lukin was demoted from his position in the Special Forces because Enma-daioh discovered his connection with one of the lords."

Kurama's eyes widened. "Lukin was part of Enma-daioh's personal guard?"

"Until Saiyaki the reporter revealed that he had caught one of the last members of the Coalition years before and then let him go."

"Uki," Hiei put in. "Lukin let Uki go free."

Kit frowned. "Why?"

"It was either that or risk making the Reikai look bad during the Trial." Kurama and Kit gave the youkai blank looks. Hiei scowled. "Where were you fifty years ago? There was a big trial back then about the unity of a ningen and youkai."

"I remember," Genkai said. "That trial has been the largest controversy since the Reikai banned the eating of human flesh."

Daini shivered.

Genkai steeped her fingers. "A dragon youkai and a human woman fell in love and wanted to live their lives together. The dragon brought the woman back to his home in the Makai, where he taught a very ancient form of martial arts to those who survived his secret tests. But word traveled fast and soon protesting youkai stormed their dojo and murdered the human woman, not knowing that she had just given birth to a half-breed baby girl. The dragon became enraged. He called upon the Reikai to protect him and his child as they were charged to do, but the Reikai refused on the terms that the girl was not fully human. The dragon youkai stood trial years after for trying to enter the Ningenkai. He was executed, on grounds of Reikai law-breaking and Makai treason."

"How awful . . ." Daini whispered.

"But how is that connected to our situation?" Kit wondered.

"All four of the pre-trial members," Genkai concluded, "also served in the jury during the Trial."

Silence.

"But why did Saiyaki rat on Lukin?"

"His older brother, Latrarr, told him to." The old woman sipped her tea. "Not all Reikai citizens are former humans and many are oni. Saiyaki and Latrarr share the same father."

"And Uki has been out for Latrarr's blood ever since Latrarr collapsed the Coalition," Hiei growled. "Latrarr wanted Uki free so he could use him, not rotting in a Reikai prison."

"Rigged," Kit spat, baring sharp fangs. "The pre-trials were rigged and so will tomorrow."

Genkai nodded. "Precisely." She leaned forward, resting her hands on the low table. "The four of you will be walking directly into a trap. You must know what to say, how to say it, and when you should speak, or else you will only follow the same path as the dragon and the woman."

"Whatever happened to their daughter?" Daini said quietly.

"Vanished. I've heard of a youkai by the name of Kagamusha Souhei who has been up-keeping the dragon's dojo since then, but that is all I know."

A trap. Genkai studied their faces and how each of the four reacted. Kurama and Hiei were both tucked within their own thoughts, eyes and minds closed, blank. Kit sat fuming, openly displaying his anger. Genkai found it interesting how this youko spread and wrapped his youki around Daini, while his redheaded counterpart drew all his ki to himself, even the small bit Genkai usually sensed hovering around Hiei. Protective, that's what Kit was. Genkai focused on the object of his possessiveness - the human girl Daini. She was chewing on the inside of her lip, violet eyes glancing among the three males before looking at Genkai, confused.

"You have a question?" Genkai said, startling the others.

Daini tugged the edge of her jacket. "I have many questions," she said faintly. "Demo . . . I want to know why we're being targeted like this. What have we done? I mean, Hiei said that the other demons didn't like Kit's separation from Kurama, and the Reikai thought he kidnaped me. But I don't buy that." She fisted her hands frustratedly. "What is the real reason for this trial?"

"Revenge, perhaps," Genkai said. "I remember the accusations made years ago at the Ankoku Bujutsukai."

Kurama waved an elegant hand. "No friendship there between the Makai and the Reikai Tantei. The Spirit World Detectives," he translated for Daini. "Hiei, Kuwabara, and I were once part of a team lead by Yuusuke who did various jobs for the Reikai, capturing stray youkai and such. When three of us got involved with Makai politics, the Reikai Tantei was disbanded and a price was put on Yuusuke's head by Enma-daioh."

Daini's eyes widened. "But Yuusuke's fine!"

"Enma-daioh could not more target Yomi or Mukuro," Kit said, smirking, "than want Yuusuke dead. His power will soon rival even theirs."

"The Reikai had demons working against other demons?" Daini clarified. "No wonder people were mad."

"Mad enough to find the smallest excuse to put us on trial and mad enough to use our relationship as that excuse. And the Reikai does not put it past themselves to do the same thing."

Daini held back a sigh. _ I feel as though I could start sighing and never be able to stop. Did I know what I was getting into last week? Kit, did you?_

"How can we prepare for this?" Kurama inquired.

"Believe in what you stand for," Genkai charged them. "This is all you can do."

_What I stand for? _Daini's mind spun. _I only wanted to save Kit. I only wanted to be with him. I . . . don't think I can go through this . . . _

"Child, are you all right?"

Daini looked at the old woman, lip trembling. "I . . . I'm fine."

Genkai didn't buy it. "Kurama, show Daini to her room for the night, would you?"

"I'm fine," the girl insisted.

"You need rest," Genkai corrected.

"This way, Daini-san," Kurama said gently. He rose to his feet and offered his hand. Daini hesitated, then took his hand and followed him out.

Realizing he was being left with 'the clone' and a woman who had always been able to crack his shield, Hiei abruptly flitted away. Genkai let the little demon leave. She narrowed her gaze on Kit.

"You and I need to talk."

Kit gulped.


	3. the surge

Chapter 3: the surge

  


here's to the nights we felt alive

here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

here's to goodbye

tomorrow's gonna come too soon

–eve 6, here's to the night

***

_They *are* together. Now that I realize this, it all makes more sense. Kurama and Hiei are an item._

_How . . . interesting._

_"They were always tender toward each other," Kurama continues, speaking of Kit and his human mate Daini. "But I could sense there was some negativity laying under the surface and neither one wanted to bring it out into the open. They let it slide and slide, until I knew eventually it would overcome them."_

_"We did the same," Hiei cuts in, crossing his arms. "Unless you've forgotten."_

_Kurama grins, a bit amused, a bit wanton. "Yes, I suppose we did."_

***

Kurama slid the door aside and Daini stepped through. It was a small and simple room, a thin futon against one wall, blankets, a pillow. Kurama stirred the hearth and bright fireglow lit the room warmly.

"It's not much," he admitted. "But at least she got indoor plumbing a few years ago. The bathroom is through that door over there, and more blankets in the closet if you and Kit need them." He paused. The girl's slim shoulders were trembling. "Daini, daijou–"

"I'm fine!" she cried. "Stop asking me if I'm okay. Whenever something happens, I'm asked if I'm okay! Yes, I'm _fine!_"

Kurama padded over to her side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We're only worried about you. All of this has to be frightening . . ."

"I'm terrified! I- I don't know what's going to happen to us. To me. To Kit." She pushed away his hand, spun around, and hugged him. "I'm not fine, Kurama-san. I haven't been fine since the very first night I saw him."

Kurama regained his balance and stroked her unbound hair. "He cares for you," he soothed. "I see it in his eyes. A . . . a youko . . . it is hard for a youko to feel this but he does . . . he does for you."

She tiled her head back to peer up at him. "But, I see it in yours too . . . for . . ."

Kurama removed her arms and distanced himself. His emerald eyes sparkled dolefully. "Is this room sufficient?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight, then." A tilt of his head and he headed for the door.

"Kurama!" Daini choked. "I'm sorry!"

"It's not you," he replied. Then, softer, "It's not you."

He shut the door soundlessly behind him and leaned against it, surprised at his own surge of emotion. _Kurama no baka, you try to ease her heart and only hurt your own. You need some sleep before you do more damage._

He walked toward his room, white socks making no noise on the old wooden floor. A wintry breeze swept through the temple and ruffled his red mane, sending a cold trill up his neck. He stuffed his fingers into his pockets but found little warmth. He reached his room and slipped inside. Of course Hiei hadn't thought to light the fire. A black tuft of hair poked from under the blankets. The hair shifted when Kurama shut the door, two ruby eyes blinking at him from the hazy darkness. Kurama quickly shed his shirt and the blankets were opened for him.

"You're freezing," Hiei complained.

"Warm me up," the redhead breathed. He stuck his chilled fingers under the compact body and Hiei fidgeted but did not move away.

"Always," he thought he heard the youkai whisper before sleep easily claimed him.

***

The water came out _hot_.

Daini gingerly stepped beneath the cascading shower faucet, letting her body gradually adjust to the near-scalding temperature. Steam rose and clouded the air, creating the kind of seclusion she needed. She wanted to drive back her thoughts, but Kurama's sad eyes would not go away.

_I hurt him somehow. _But why, she did not know. One thing for sure, Kurama and Hiei's relationship contained just as many rocks as Daini and Kit's.

Kit. She did not want to think about him or talk to him or be with him at that moment. Her mind got more confused each time she was in his presence. He dislodged her balance with every step he took closer to her.

Daini wrapped her arms round her slim body and bowed her head. The steady waterfall streamed over her and thick strands of hair became a black curtain that hid the surroundings. She could almost forget where she was. Nakame would be knocking on the stall any second, demanding relinquishment of the shower.

Cold air, biting in comparison with the trapped humidity, raised gooseflesh on her skin. Daini heard a few soft noises and the door was sealed tightly once again.

"I hope you do not mind . . ." Kit ventured after a long silence. "Genkai told me the hot water runs out quickly here . . ."

Daini answered with a tense shrug. She refused to turn around. The youko undoubtedly was as undressed as she and seeing him . . . that way . . . A slender hand reached around her and she stiffened until Kit merely grasped the bar of soap.

"Switch places?"

She nodded. Kit slid past her, the enclosed quarters forcing him to brush against her side. Daini found herself staring at his naked shoulders, broad and muscular, sleekly damp. Long strands of hair flayed and reached his lower back after Kit lathered and rinsed the silver mass, tossing them aside. She wrenched her eyes downward, but the silky length of Kit's tail was all she could see and it suggestively hid what lay beneath. She snapped her gaze back up and met two golden eyes as Kit turned around.

_Don't look away! Don't look down!_ Daini pleaded with herself. Their gazes were locked, both a mixture of questioning and hope.

"Daini . . ." he said softly. "Have . . . have you washed yet?"

"No," she forced past her closed throat.

He lathered his palms and then reached for her. A few inches away, he paused. "Daini–"

"It- it's fine."

His hands were gentle, sliding down her arms and up her back. Daini squeezed her eyes shut, and concentrated on the tenderness of those hands and not where they traveled.

Soon, Kit was done and briskly toweled her dry. She was too tired to protest when he picked her up and stepped out of the shower. The air outside swept across her bare skin as she clung to the youko's neck. He set her gently on their futon and dragged a heavy blanket quickly up and over them. Daini lay still, senses wide and fully alerted to the body above hers.

_Why is he so silent?_

"I am sorry," he said at last. Lithe fingers smoothed the damp surrounding her face and then drew sharply back, as if he could not speak and touch her at the same time. "I was blind to your feelings and . . . and I could not see . . . I could not see the hurt in your eyes . . ." _Genkai told me much more than that though. You are frightened and confused and I only make it worse._ "I hurt you, Daini."

"It's okay." _No, it's not._ Her heart ached. "What . . . will happen to us?"

"I do not know." He wanted to reassure her that all would be well again. They could perhaps settle down with each other, free from the worlds, and learn about who they were, their likes and dislikes, their favorite colour. But he did not know what would become of them, and he feared more for Daini than his own fate. Youkai never behaved kindly toward humans.

He felt her subconscious aura search for his and her heart beat wildly against his chest even as small fingers hesitantly rested on the pale skin of his cheek. She was crying softly and his acute ears caught every sniffle and hitching breath. How could he soothed her? _I have never truly seen her smile . . ._

"Kit," she called out.

"I am here." _How can I take back all this pain?_

"Who are you, Kit? A fox spirit who was once a part of Kurama, who now doesn't know where that separation will lead him? Once a thief? Now a youko whose past follows him every place he goes?" Her words cut him deep and he wished he could stop her. "And who am I?" she continued degradingly. "A human girl being dragged along with you? But I wasn't dragged, Kit, and that first night I took your hand and I cut your palm because I wanted to, because I believed that I wanted to be with you." She lifted his hand and placed it over her own heart. "I don't understand what it means to be your mate but I need you. I need your strength and patience and your- your mere presence."

Such open honesty reflected in the girl's face that Kit blinked his golden eyes rapidly. He silently thanked Inari for giving him this mate, this crazy ningen; he had not prayed to Inari since before Hunter shot Kurama and Kurama had never been an avid servant anyway.

Daini calmed and thought about trying to wiggle out from under him. _That was stupid, Daini, blurt all your pent-up emotions. If you're lucky, he'll go away and leave you alone now without throwing them back at you._

When she shifted, Kit planted an elbow on either side of her arms and leaned forward until his nose brushed her cold one. "Whatever happens tomorrow," he whispered, warm breath fanning her skin. "I belong to you and you to me. We _can_ get through this! We will! You and me, Daini, you and me . . ."

He kissed her tenderly, blocking his own need, meshing their lips but not crushing them together. Her damp eyelashes brushed his. _I will erase your uncertainty, my itoshii. Let me show you how gentle I can be. Let me show you so no one can convince you otherwise. And they will try, Daini, tomorrow they will try . . . itoshii . . ."_

Daini remembered how fast their first time had been, their race to finish before dawn. She wished to forget that morning was coming, the trial was creeping steadily closer. Desire washed over her and she tilted her neck, exposing more as Kit subtly mouthed the creamy flesh, sliding his fangs under her jaw. Silver hair covered them and Daini felt warm, protected, this creature again stirring her body alive and he rocked gently, hips against hers, until they lost themselves in each other.


	4. the past

Chapter 4: the past

  


I'm so afraid to love you

but more afraid to lose

clinging to a past that

doesn't let me choose

–sarah mclachlan, I will remember you

***

_"You worship a kitsune god?" I ask increduously._

_"Sometimes," he admits cheekily. "I have never been a devoted youko, though."_

_"To *him* anyway," Hiei mutters._

_I give them a questioning look._

_"Saa, Hiei doesn't care much for the kitsune god, Inari. Inari does what he likes. Kit especially disliked him though because Inari reminded him of our past, which always haunted near enough to be a pest."_

***

She woke up alone, to the sound of someone tapping lightly on the door. The sheets to either side of her were warm; Kit had not been gone long. Daini groggily vowed to wake up beside the youko at least one morning.

The tapping continued.

"Come in!" Daini growled and snuggled deeper within the piled blankets.

The door eased aside and Yukina stepped carefully in, a flush coloring her cheeks. "Gomen, Daini-san," she said quietly. "Genkai-san asked me to help you get dressed. Ano . . ." Daini yawned but obediently sat up, remembering in time to tuck a sheet around her nakedness. The Koorime smiled prettily and set her armful of clothes on the futon, kneeling beside Daini. "I hope you slept well?"

"Um, yes." Daini quickly banished all thoughts of last night's activities. "Do you know where Kit is?"

"He, Kurama-san, and Hiei-oniisan are meeting with Genkai-san right now. He's sorry but you looked so peaceful he let you sleep longer." Yukina began unfolding the articles she had brought in. "Genkai-san was right. This kimono will look very beautiful on you."

Daini touched the pale lavender fabric, traced the deep purple embroidery. "A kimono?"

"It is one of my older kimonos but you and I are about the same size," Yukina continued. "It ought to fit you."

"I've never worn a kimono before."

Yukina smiled. "This white one goes on underneath and the kimono over that. The obi is somewhat difficult to tie so I can do that for you."

Daini stood up and slipped them on, turning around so Yukina could tie the enormous pink and indigo obi. The Koorime hummed softly to herself a moment and, after asking permission, gathered Daini's unruly black locks and braided them, ending the thick rope with a bit of dark blue cloth. Tabi socks and wooden shoes completed the outfit and Daini twisted about appreciatively.

"I feel like a china doll."

"Kit-san will be pleased," Yukina told her, smiling.

"Ha! His jaw will hit the floor, I'll bet!"

Yukina covered a giggle with her hand. "They should be ready for us now, if you would like to join them."

"I'm right as rain," Daini declared. Walking, however, proved to be difficult. She took her first step and nearly collided with the female youkai. _How wonderfully humiliating it would be,_ she thought wryly. _If I tripped and sprawled my ungainly self right on the floor in front of all those representatives._ She walked carefully after that, thankful that at least the hem was short since she towered a whole two inches over Yukina.

Yukina led her through the temple halls until they reached the main courtyard. A brisk wind had stirred overnight and a few strands escaped Daini's braid, whipping at her face. She pushed at them and finally just tucked them behind each ear. _So much for the pleasant appearance._

"Oh dear," she heard Yukina murmur. "The portal has already been formed."

Daini caught up to the other female. Above the small, gathered group, a dark spiraling circle hovered. She wasn't surprised to see it. A similar portal had whisked them to the Reikai a week ago and this churning mass undoubtedly was their high-speed ticket to the trial.

Tugging on the collar of the kimono, she met the others beneath the gateway with Yukina. Genkai nodded a good morning; Hiei angled off to the side, ignoring her. Kurama had actually dressed up, donning a white Chinese tunic lined in pale green and dark green pants. He looked good, and Daini didn't mind thinking so. Kit, on the other hand, remained in his customary white robes, the only outfit she had ever seen him wear. _One day we will go shopping and buy him something with a little color . . . and . . . more decent_. Not that she minded, but Kit's clothing fit him like a second skin and the bare chest distracted her more often than was comfortable to Daini.

So the girl was relieved when she reached close enough to see the white undershirt Kit had put on under his clothes and only his collar and arms remained unclad. Kit's widened eyes stared at her. Seeing the youko soak in her new attire and then grin approvingly, Daini fought the blush spreading across her cheeks. _He does things like that just to unnerve me!_

Koenma, in his grown-up form, cleared his throat for everyone's attention. "We have to hurry. The trial will be starting soon and we need to be there beforehand."

"Koenma-sama," called a rather nervous-looking oni. He held the gate open and his hands shook as he tried to stop the gradual shrinking.

"We're coming." The godling nodded sharply yet respectfully to Genkai and turned toward the four. Silently, Hiei leapt into the portal, followed by Kurama. Kit grabbed Daini's hand and then they too were entering the swirling blue, a shout of 'good luck' from Yukina echoing in their ears.

Kit held her tightly as they sped at alarming speeds through the portal. "Now explain," he said to Koenma.

"We're going to a place called Sutajiamu. The large arena is one of the few remaining neutral places between the Reikai and Makai, since all the others were destroyed long ago when the Meikai tried to establish themselves in them."

"The Meikai?" Daini inquired. _Haven't heard that one before . . ._

"The Netherworld," Kurama said. "Several thousand years ago, there used to be another world above the Makai, much like the Reikai resides over the Ningenkai now. Then a war broke out between the Reikai and Meikai over their property lines."

"It was more than that!" Koenma retorted. "The Meikai refused to abide by any of our inter-world trading laws. We were supposed to trade souls between each other that had somehow gotten lost during their bodies' deaths. The Meikai _kept_ the ningen souls that belonged to us and _sold_ them to soul-eating youkai!"

"Is that what you have been told?" Kit murmured thoughtfully. "No wonder you tried to get the power sphere to Yuusuke. You did not want the Meikai to reestablish themselves."

"Of course not! And how do _you_ know if I'm wrong anyway?"

"I was alive," both Kurama and Kit said in unison. They glanced at each other and a slight nod from Kit let the redhead continue. As he spoke, Hiei edged closer.

"I was alive then," Kurama restated. "Young, but still alive. I used to stay in the neutral zones whenever I needed a warm, dry, quiet place to sleep. One night I found all the local neutral zones were overrun with Meikai officers. Curiosity took over and I listened to them complain among themselves. Apparently the Reikai had been restricting the expanding of their world and Yakumo retaliated by capturing the neutral zones. A large mistake. That gave Enma-daioh 'just' cause to crush the weaker Meikai, and so he did. Also, you weren't born for another eight-hundred years," the redhead added quietly.

Koenma sputtered into silence. Momentarily he relaxed and waved a hand. "Okay, you win this time, Kurama. But getting back to the topic at hand . . . Sutajiamu is the second of the largest neutral sections left. The Judge is also a neutral judge, who is known for his very nondiscriminating ways of ruling, which can work both against and for us." He seemed to hesitate and closed his eyes, lowering his voice. "I won't be able to meet you again until after the verdict is given, so I need to go ahead and warn you: Kurama, Hiei, you may also become part of this trial."

Hiei cursed under his breath.

"Yare, yare," Kurama shrugged. "Accomplices by association, ne? Failure to stop the rogue spirit from coupling with a human?" His tone grew icy. "Or is it the revenge of both worlds for siding with Toushin Yuusuke some eight years ago?"

"That's dangerous ground, Kurama," Koenma warned.

"I know it."

"And if such a blatantly obvious reason were true, I would also be taking the stand, along with Kuwabara, Botan, and many others."

"So it's just us four?" Daini concluded.

"As far as I can guess."

"Well, that's good, right? As long as they only target us, then we can figure out how to defend ourselves."

"It won't be that simple, Daini-chan," Kurama said, eyes hardening. "We anger either party and everyone we know will be in danger."

Daini thought of Nakame, her roommate who had no clue what was going on. Nakame would be in danger? "But then, we can't say anything!"

"Precisely. It's happened before. Even the weakest demon is stronger than any human. The D, C, and B-class youkai are the greatest threat, because they can often slip through the barrier between our worlds."

"That barrier was completely closed years before," Koenma waved dismissively. "After the Toushin Yuusuke incident."

Kit snarled, causing the godling to swerve away from him, startled. Daini felt the hot anger rolling off the youko and only Kurama's irritated but unalarmed gaze kept her from bolting. "Do not feed us lies," Kit spat. "Why did Kurama assist Yomi before the Makai Tournament? Yomi had an underling wrapped about Shuiichi-chan's brain! A lower D-class subservient who slipped through the barrier without the slightest detection from the Reikai. And where was the Reikai during all this? Nursing the prides Yuusuke wounded!"

"Enough!" cried Koenma, eyes flashing indignantly. "You, spirit, are trying my patience. The two of you act like this during the trial and all of you will be boiled alive."

"I like it warm," Hiei remarked.

"Don't _you_ start."

The Jaganshi only smirked. "I have no reason to lower myself and my standards. They anger me and _they_ will taste Makai fire."

Koenma visibly paled.

"Are you boys done?" Daini sighed. "I personally don't care about reopening old wounds, even though that's what it seems like all of you want to do. Let's just get this over with and go home, okay?"

"It's not that simple." Kurama stuffed his hands in his pockets and bowed his head. "Nothing between the three worlds is ever simple."

"I'm beginning to notice," Daini murmured.

Koenma nervously cleared his throat. "We're here."

The bright tunnel ended and they stepped out onto rough concrete. Dust clammed their breathing and stung their eyes. Daini covered her nose to ward away the rank odor. Their eyes took time to adjust to the sudden dim lighting, save Hiei who tugged loose his bandana and used his Jagan for sight. A dull roar began in Daini's head and she wavered, stumbling toward the purplish glow of his third eye.

"Daini?" Kit said.

She reached blindly and grasped a black sleeve. Hiei jerked and glared at her; she touched her forehead, wincing.

"Too many empaths here," he stated and his Jagan focused briefly on her, flashing brightly. The pressure in her head eased and Hiei detached her fingers, turning away again.

"Thank you," she breathed shakily, knowing he heard even if he ignored her.

"It's permanent this time," Kurama reassured her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and steadied her until the shaking eased. "Gomen. We should have done something before we arrived." He shot a quick, accusing look at Kit. The youko had the grace to seem guilty.

Koenma pulled aside a young youkai attendant and questioned the frightened thing until it stammered the answer he wanted and scampered around the corner. "The trial starts in thirty minutes. I'm not allowed to accompany you into the central auditorium but the head coordinator will meet us and take you there."

"Are we going to be separated like before?" Daini worried. She remembered the intimidation of being interrogated by those four representatives. Would she have to answer their bombarding questions again, this time in front of numerous others?

"I don't know," Koenma answered truthfully. "In trials like this, they don't even ask many questions. Usually you're allowed to give your story, and then a final statement before judgement. And there should be no reason to block your contact with each other. Be on guard, all of you, the most you can do is stay prepared for anything. And keep your tempers in check." He cut a glare at Kit pointedly.

But Kit was not even paying attention. Daini glanced up at him and the golden eyes were fixed straight ahead, unwaveringly, shock dilating the pupils. Kurama's face drained of color and he stumbled backward, bumping into the wall and flattening himself against it.

"I-Inari!" Kurama cried.

Sweat glistened on Koenma's brow and he chewed furiously on the fukuban. "Inari . . . here?"

"I'm confused," Daini thought aloud.

Koenma heard her and took her aside. "Inari, god of the youko. He watches over his kind but is rarely seen. For him to come here . . ."

_Inari is a person?_ "I don't see anyone."

"Watch," he hissed.

Koenma's grip on her arm held her in place, away from the two stunned youko. Hiei remained stubbornly beside Kurama, blood-red eyes transfixed on the human kitsune, hand inching toward his sword.

The youkai darting through the hallways had all cleared out and vanished down the path that led to the main arena. The dust began to settle and clear. A faint tinkling met their ears, glass on stone, and the whispering of revered voices. Shadows danced along the wall and a dozen youko came around the corner, male and female. Each was colored differently than the next; each represented a part of their race. Brown, red, black, golden, and various mixtures, some with stripes or spots; all surrounded a tall, central figure that towered shoulders above the rest.

Inari.

Daini gaped openly at the pure white fox god. His snowy mass of hair feathered over his thighs and ten luxurious tails swayed behind him, sometimes playing between his ankles or lovingly caressing a nearby youko, never touching the dirty floor. His vulpine eyes stood out sharply against his bone-white skin, glittering black stones that twinkled in the firelight but reflected nothing they fell upon.

The youko surrounding Inari were decked in gold and other shiny metals and glasses, and their precious stones clinked together with every movement. Inari himself wore no decoration and his attire was simple - the same gauzy robes Kit always wore. Daini caught herself before she rolled her eyes. Of course he would wear _that_.

The murmuring died away as the procession reached the others and the ordained youko parted, quickly backing away from their lord. Everyone, save stony-faced Hiei and the sweating Koenma, took a collective step in the opposite direction. With a gracefulness only a god could possess, Inari walked silently forward, onyx eyes intent on Kurama who stared openly.

Kurama held the unblinking gaze of his god and then knelt to one knee, right hand fisted over his chest in a dignified yet blatantly submissive manner. His refined mouth lifting into a slight smile, Inari bent over the redhead and whispered soft words to him.

Kurama frowned but continued to listen, clearly disapproving of whatever Inari said. Finally his thin shoulders drooped. His wiry human form blurred, stretched into the bulkier, taller youko. Daini gasped; she had never seen the transformation before. Inari lightly stroked one of Youko Kurama's velvet ears in approval. Hiei bristled. The fox god shot him an amused glance, then turned to Kit.

Those midnight eyes turned hard as they swept over the youko and the easy smile slipped from his fair features. Kit was bent at the waist, back stiff, eyes focused on the floor.

"Lower." They started at the sound of the god's deep voice vibrating from their ears to their toes. Kit obeyed instantly and dropped down, mimicking Kurama's earlier position.

"Lower still, youko."

Kit's ears flattened against his skull. Tense silence followed. Slowly, deliberately, the silver youko prostrated himself, palms and forehead pressed to the stone floor, hair sliding forward and covering his face. One of Inari's many tails reached and ducked under his chin, forcing the youko to look up and meet the god's powerful black gaze. Kit was angry and the glint, the narrowing of his eyes, displayed that hostility. Inari studied whatever he saw within the golden depths, and released him.

Kit snarled at the god, which Inari only disregarded. Straightening to his full ten-foot height, Inari observed them all with a sweeping glance and continued down the hall. The youko convoy resumed their hushed whispering, louder than before, and trailed after their lord.

Daini unleashed the breath she had been holding and hesitantly stepped out from Koenma whom she'd hidden behind. _Have I totally missed it or did Kit manage to get into a fight with his own god?_

Kit rose and dusted himself off in brisk, short movements, jaw set. He noticed everyone staring at him. "What?" he snapped.

"Very wise of you," Kurama drawled. At the sound of his deeper voice, four pairs of eyes riveted on the youko. Kurama made a face and turned back into his human form.

"Should I have let him slander my decision like he did yours?" Kit demanded. "Remain submissive? Youko Kurama never spared any prayers for Inari."

"Youko Kurama also didn't ever defy him to his face," the redhead defended angrily.

"We never met him face to face!"

"Ha!" Kurama snapped his fingers triumphantly. "You don't remember, do you? I was two decades old when I earned my second tail and Inari came that night for me, to join the colorful cast that follows him everywhere, to be his only silver messenger." Kurama stabbed a rueful look at Kit. "You don't remember that Youko Kurama could have been a demigod."

Koenma burst out, "_You_ were the one who refused to meld his soul with Inari?!"

"I refused. I refused because I didn't want a lifetime of servitude. Inari could have killed me for that, for wasting the energy it took to create a silver; instead he let me go." He managed a sneer. "He still carries a grudge even now. Sometimes my dandelions will sprout thorns, which they shouldn't be able to do. Yes, I refused but I did it with respect, which _you_, Kit, have no concept of."

Kit bristled, ready to defend himself.

"Excuse me."

They turned. One of Inari's attendants, a lithe youko vixen with bright eyes, bowed politely. "Inari-sama wishes an audience with the ningen called Daini."

"Like hell!"

Kurama hushed the fuming Kit. "What for?" he asked the servant.

She smiled at his suspicious tone. "My lord merely wants to speak to her. Inari-sama has traveled very far. Inari-sama will not harm her."

"You are telling us to trust the master of tricksters and thieves," Koenma interjected. "As my right, I refuse the audience."

"So do I," Kit added.

"Hold a minute!" Daini stepped in. She glared at them, hands fisted on hips. "You're doing that thing again."

"What thing?" Kit and Koenma unisoned.

"_That_ thing. Trying to make decisions for me! I understand you're trying to be protective, Koenma-san, because I'm human, and, Kit, because I'm your mate. But if I want to meet a real-life god, then that's what I'm gonna do."

"So you agree?" the female youko ascertained.

"Yes."

"No!"

"No way!"

"_Yes_," Daini repeated firmly.

Kurama coughed discreetly, covering his mouth with a hand. Hiei made an awkward face and had to turn away.

"Any protests? Good. Lead the way," she told the servant.

Kit caught her arm as she passed. "Daini–"

"Stop!" she clipped haughty. "Are you too blinded by your shady past that you can't let go of me for a moment?"

He jerked back, stunned at her harsh words. Daini avoided looking anywhere near his face and brushed past, following the female youko away from the others.

Kurama touched his hand. "I'm sure she didn't mean . . ."

"Leave it." The silver creature's features were stony. "We have wasted enough time on this soiled island already."


	5. the god

Chapter 5: the god

  


and maybe, I'll find out

the way to make it back someday

to watch you, to guide you

through the darkest of your days

–the calling, wherever you will go

***

_They both sit there and won't say anything. I want to keep on with the interview, find out what happened during the trial, but don't press them. I don't have the heart to._

***

Her hands shook uncontrollably and she hid them under the loose fabric of her kimono. What had she just done? The shocked yet immensely sad reaction of Kit, the lowering of Kurama's head, the disapproving frown Hiei cast her way. She had let her mouth disconnect from her brain and totally screw the already messed-up situation. Why was she so_ stupid?_

"Gods . . ." she moaned. "I'm such an idiot."

"We are here," the vixen announced. She indicated a staircase leading up a darkened corridor, smiling happily.

Daini hesitated. "Aren't you coming?"

Fanning her three tails like a peacock, the youko beamed. "Inari-sama gave me a holiday for the evening! He is waiting for you, he is!" Bowing once more, she all but scampered in another direction.

_You're the only one to blame,_ Daini criticized herself, dejectedly eyeing the dim path. _*You* told him that you would bond. *You* smart-mouthed to those four demons. *You* blew Kit off so you could be alone, and now you are. 'He is waiting for you!' Well, he can wait another few minutes while I go hurl._

She slowly walked up the stairs, breath loud and heart pounding in her ears. She reached the top and bright light briefly limited her vision as she emerged on the balcony of a very large arena. She was not prepared for the crowd of youkai that swarmed inside the Sutajiamu. No one had told her the trial would be public!

The youkai were talking excitedly and pointing to the far end of the arena where Koenma and a large oni, presumably the Judge, sat. Koenma's eyes were narrowed and he seemed none too happy as he conversed with the four representatives from the pre-trials.

"Welcome."

Daini turned and caught sight of the fox god seated at the top of the private balcony, alone and relaxed. His eyes gleamed in the dim light and a half-smile played across his lips; he stretched a hand and beckoned. The girl swallowed heavily and moved to stand before him. Even in his slouched position, Inari was massive.

"Do you know who I am, ningen?"

"T-the youko god . . ." she squeaked, feeling very small and very unimportant.

"Did you know . . . before the son of Enma told you so?"

She stiffened and studied her feet. _How does he know about *that*?? _"I- I thought you were a- a c-curse word."

He was silent. Then great, hearty laughter bubbled up within his broad chest and flowed over her warmly. "My name, a curse! Yes, well, I suppose after today it shall become one to those who do not take it that way already." He leaned forward, his chin propped on his wrist, eyes bright with mirth. "You interest me, ningen."

"W-why?"

"You charmed one of my clan. He bound himself to you. That is reason enough." He paused. "Come, sit, and have no fear from me."

Hesitating, she edged into the chair beside him. "Can . . . can I be informal with you, Inari-san?"

His black eyes glittered. "Speak frankly, you mean? I did not invite you here to merely hear my own voice."

"Thank you," she said gratefully, relaxing a bit more. "I didn't charm Kit. He needed me to stay free."

Inari chuckled deeply. "Oh yes. The _Jiyuu_ moon. It is a ningen thing. I had not heard of it until the son of Enma came to me and beckoned me to stop the transformation. I do not control such events! My people have always been given the free will to choose their own futures. I told him as much. That youko needed you, you say? Any ningen would have sufficed."

"That's not what Kit said. He told me that we were bonded in- in our heartbeats."

Inari threw back his head and laughed. "Dear child, he has it _bad!_"

"It?"

But the god only laughed harder, great shoulders heaving up and down. "The four of you are so amusing!" he roared. "Blindly stumbling around and into each other! I thought perhaps Kurama possessed a sound heart but his attachment to the Jagan Master muddles it. And the one who calls himself Kit! My, my, you shake the ground beneath his feet!"

Daini flushed and stared down at her folded hands. "I hurt him . . ."

"He has been hurt worse before."

She shook her head. "I said something I shouldn't have."

"He'll get over it." Inari sighed, warming her face and enveloping her with his spicy scent. "Only a ningen would be so worried about a youko's feelings. Kit's bonds to you are confusing him because we rarely initiate the copulation process, especially outside our own race. Have you studied the relationship between Kurama and the Jagan Master?"

"Not really." _I've had enough to deal with lately._

"As their god, I know the very moment a youko begins the bonding process." A scarlet blush spread across Daini's cheeks as she realized what this implied. "A bonding between those two is not even being prepared. Kit was partially fueled by his need to form a solid connect. Until the other jumped at the chance, so to speak, the option had not even emerged."

"Then why don't they just bond?" she asked, not understanding where he was going with this.

"Ah, why don't they? For the same reason this courtroom will attempt to sever your bond, Kurama has been reluctant to pursue his own." Daini stared, waiting for the god's explanation. He lowered his voice so only she heard. "Humanity has been separated from youkai since the Ningenkai was created. Even though my kind roamed freely throughout your world, we were still restrained. Many thousand years ago, the Reikai locked the boarder gates to the most powerful of us and only the clever could sneak through. Eight years ago, those gates were completely shut down. Of course there are always exceptions but the Reikai is now very adamant about who can pass back and forth. You know the one named Yuusuke?"

She nodded and remembered to breathe.

"Urameshi Yuusuke is the only demon the Reikai has allowed to both live in the Ningenkai and procreate with a ningen. Kurama remains in his human body and has chosen a male mate, therefore his blood line in the Ningenkai will die with him."

"What about Yukina?" Daini mentioned, wondering whether she really should.

Inari gave her a blank look. "The Jagan Master's sister? Has she any ningen ties?"

She swallowed. "I think so."

"Hmm, hmm . . . another exception, then. The Toushin and Koorime bloodlines are leaking into the Ningenkai." He chuckled. "No doubt the Reikai is scrambling to keep from adding youko to that list. Especially youko . . . tails are foreign to human anatomy, are they not?"

"Yes." _I see where he's getting at. Yuusuke and Yukina-chan look basically like humans, but Kit on the other hand . . . everything about him screams other-worldly._ She was overcome by a sudden realization. "They're going to separate us . . ."

The god startled her by tapping a long finger on her nose. His black eyes sparkled mischievously, not unlike she had seen Kit's eyes reflect many times. "Try," he insisted. "The key word here is _try_. The three worlds may try to separate you with their gritty little fingers, but struggle against them you must. There are loop holes, dear child, to every system."

_Like what?_ she started to ask. A voice bellowed from the balcony where the Judge sat. Koenma had moved behind him and he appeared extremely distraught, but the four representatives looked even more ticked off. 

"Rise in honor of this trial's Judge," the voice rang out. Daini thought it best that she stand, so she did; Inari remained seated, lounging in a pure defiance sort of way. Daini waited until the rather large audience sat before mimicking the action.

A sickly-looking youkai meandered up to the front of the balcony, pushing wire-glass spectacles up his thin nose. For such a runt, skinny and pale, he possessed the bombastic voice. He cleared his throat and read from a scroll. "The trial shall now take place, acknowledging his Honorship as the Judge of this inquiry and the eleven members as the Jury, as well as the two representatives of the Makai and Reikai, respectively. The presence of Koenma-daioh, son of Enma-daioh and Prince of the Reikai, has also been noted. We shall now commence."

Inari snorted, baring a deadly fang. "They have chosen to disregard my attendance here. They would not recognize respect even if it bit them on the ass."

"The aforementioned representatives," the speaker continued. "Shall not be allowed to present their separate opinions and their speeches have been deemed irrelevant to this case." The crowd gasped and a low, scattered murmuring rose.

"That's good, right?" Daini questioned the youko god. She wished one of the others were here to help her understand what was going on.

"Did you want them to speak?" Inari countered.

"No."

"Then it is good. But they are also doing away with the usual pleasantries. Ah, see, his Honorship is regretting making this a public trial." He sneered as he called the Judge 'his honorship' and his tone showed no honor at all.

The scraggly youkai let the crowd continue for a bit and then shouted for silence. "The accused will now take their stands and present their separate narratives."

Inari nudged the girl. "Your spotlight has arrived."

"I have to go down _there_?" she asked in a strained tone.

A large warm hand enveloped her shoulder, a sign of gentle comfort that surprised her. "Time to prove your bond is greater than their strength."

"I- I can't do it."

"Their ancient reasoning means nothing."

"But I . . ." She smoothed her kimono and stood. Farther down she saw Kit doing the same and for some reason the confident line of his back settled her nerves. Even though she had foolishly bruised their relationship, she knew he would be there at her side.

She twisted back around to the youko god. "Will I see you again?"

He grinned and again she was reminded of Kurama and Kit. "You will never see me again. Perhaps I should erase your memory, little one. I rarely reveal myself to ningens."

She backed away from him. "I- I won't tell anyone."

"Won't you?" He regarded her fondly and waved a dismissal hand, curling his ten tails round his massive body. "I wonder if a month from now it will really matter. The times are changing . . . Oh my, they are impatient beasts. Leave now, girl, and join your mate."

Daini stared at him. _A month from now it won't matter if I tell anyone I met a demon god? What did he mean by that and why don't I find the idea very comforting . . ?_ Inari had redirected his attention to the trial and she got the feeling that her audience with the god was now over. She bowed minutely for politeness sake and left.

Narrow stairs led through the audience and down to the two podiums facing the Judge. Her breath caught in her chest, her heart pounded in her ears, and she was more nervous than she had ever been in all nineteen years of her life.


	6. the child

Chapter 6: the child

  


all the world's a stage

and all the men and women merely players

they have their exits and their entrances

and one man in his time plays many parts

his acts being seven ages

–shakespeare, as you like it

***

_I can't stand the silence anymore. "Please, go on. What happened? Did you convince them that this whole affair was crazy? Well?"_

_Kurama finally speaks, voice thick. "What can four do against millions?"_

_Of course, I don't have an answer to that._

_"Five," Hiei puts in._

_"Five?" I echo, eyebrows raising. I mentally count: Kurama, Hiei, Kit, Daini . . ._

_"Oh yes," Kurama says. The sadness doesn't leave his eyes, but now a tiny smile tugs at the corner of his lips. "On Sutajiamu, we found a new addition to our little group. Or rather - he found us . . ."_

***

Kit was ignoring her, Daini could see plainly. He stepped onto the platform without waiting for her to reach him and gazed up at the Judge stonily. Kurama whispered a few encouraging words as she passed him and Hiei, and then she joined Kit who gave her not even a side-long glance.

_That's okay, that's fine,_ she reasoned. _I deserve the cold shoulder treatment. Just don't leave me alone, Kit. Don't make me face this alone._

The skinny announcer cleared his throat. "In your own words, Niitoku Daini, relate to us the events leading up to the moment you were charged with treason against the Three Worlds."

_*What?*_ "I was not aware that I had done anything like treason," she stated lowly, but her words came out loud and clear, reaching the farthest corners of the arena. She winced, noticing the tiny microphone jutting out from the podium.

"Answer, Niitoku Daini."

_But I wasn't . . . alright then. I see how this is going. You won't get anything rebellious out of me to use for your own twisted purposes. I'll tell it like it happened. _ And she did. Her story spilled from her lips. She told them about the first night Kit appeared at her room and her fear as he threatened her; how he came again and again, each time revealing more about himself, each time showing a side different than the alien being she first encountered; the last night of the _Jiyuu_ moon where she realized he would cease to exist if they did not perform the ceremony.

"I agreed to the bonding," she said. "I didn't quite understand what I was getting into or what the consequences would be. The next morning we found out that the Reikai knew about Kit and we were making a lot of people angry. And that's all."

"A lot of people, you said?" the announcer questioned.

"Yes. The Reikai mostly, and the Makai."

"Did you know why they were angry?"

"It was explained to me that morning. The Reikai has always wanted my world to remain ignorant about the spirit and demon worlds. They were angry because Kit and I had violated the rules of human/demon interaction."

"And you knew you would violate them the night you bonded with the youko?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't told anything like that, not until afterwards." Seeing how her statement placed the blame completely on Kit, she added quickly, "Even if I had, I still would've done it."

The crowd's murmuring increased. The announcer held up a hand for silence. "Youko Kit, relate to us your story."

Daini had never heard Kit speak about what happened the past two weeks, how he felt, how he viewed it all. She almost didn't _want_ to hear . . .

Kit seemed to rouse from his thoughts. "I was confused the night I first separated from Kurama," he said blandly. "I watched him as he slept, letting all the past memories catch up to me. I knew who I was – an extension of Youko Kurama – but I also was someone completely different, a new youko, my own person. I knew how I had been formed, by the properties of the _Jiyuu_ moon, and I also knew then that I wanted to stay alive and separate from Kurama.

"I left his apartment in the Ningenkai and searched for a ningen that would suit my purposes. That night there were not many outside. I wandered to the university and found an open window. Two ningen females lay inside; one of which was still awake. I intended to take what I needed from her, a bond I could later easily break once the full moon passed, but could not do it. When sunrise came, I was pulled back inside Kurama's body.

"The nights after that I visited the ningen female, Daini, showing myself to her. Of course she was frightened of me, but I disregarded it. I tried to woo her instead of using force, but found myself being lost to her instead. By then Kurama had already discovered my plans, and he and Hiei were ready to stop me as I emerged from Kurama the last night of the _Jiyuu_. They took me away from the ningen community so I had no choice to lose my only chance at life when morning would take it away.

"I fought, yes, I tried to escape. I wanted to say goodbye to Daini and thank her for her companionship. Hiei left and returned with the girl; I was surprised they let me near her. Things happened quickly after that. Daini was told the reason why I had come to her the precious nights. She set me free. We were left alone. We performed the bonding ceremony of my people. You know the rest," he clipped. Kit's hands fisted and he stared defiantly up at the Judge conversing quietly with the announcer.

Daini had been watching Kit during his speech, aching to talk to him privately. She shifted her wary gaze to the Judge and frowned. What were they discussing so earnestly? The Judge's eyes flickered once to the audience. Daini stiffened; Kit's ears flattened dangerously.

_Oh no._

The announcer returned to his stand, shuffling through his notes. "Is it true, Youko Kit, that the ones known as Hiei and Kurama were present the night of your bonding?"

"Yes," Kit hissed between his teeth.

"And is it also true that they both had the opportunity to stop your intentions against the ningen Daini?"

"Yes."

"And in not doing so, they became your accomplices?"

_Say no, Kit!_ Daini silently pleaded. _Or else Genkai-san was right and they'll have an open excuse to charge Kurama and Hiei with treason as well!_

Hiei had risen in his seat, one hand ready upon his katana, the other gripping Kurama's shoulder tightly. "You know what they'll do," he ground out.

"They've wanted to do it for eight years," the redhead answered softly. "Kit wants our permission."

Hiei glared at said youko, who watched them with a sliver of gold. "It doesn't matter anymore if he has our permission or not. They have all they need now."

Kurama smiled, disconcerting the ogling youkai around him. "Are you ready, beloved?"

"Give it."

Kurama reached and squeezed Hiei's hand, locking eyes with Kit. Kit frowned uncertainly, awaiting Kurama's nod before shouting up at the Judge:

"Yes!"

The Sutajiamu exploded with a thousand voices all talking at once, some excited and some angry. Above the commotion, the announcer shouted, "Youko Kurama and Hiei the Jaganshi have been charged with treason against the Three Worlds. This trial will conclude in five hours. His Honorship will present his judgement then."

Daini searched the balconies for the youko god, hoping to find him and ask for help, for advice. He was gone. A strong hand gripped her arm and Kit pulled her off the podium.

"Kit, I–"

"This way. We mustn't be separated from them."

"Kit!" She wrenched her arm away, begging him to listen. "Kit, I'm sorry."

"Now is not the time for this."

"Then when will it be? When we're locked away in some prison? I said something I shouldn't have and I'm _sorry_. Please, I- I didn't mean it."

His eyes softened. "I know you did not. I . . . tend to become possessive around you, ne?"

_I suppose I should just get used to it, no matter how annoying it gets._ She offered a smile. "Let's go find them."

The two were actually closer than they thought, having been pushed forward by the massive crowd. Hiei showed his displeasure by snapping at any youkai that came too close and Kurama motioned at an empty corner.

"It couldn't be helped," Kurama said as soon as they were secluded. "We've been wanted for treason since we aided Yuusuke years ago."

"It's our fault you're involved in this," Daini said sorrowfully.

Kurama shared an exchange with Hiei. "We made the decision long before to get involved."

"Have you seen Koenma?" Kit asked.

"Aa. He had his face buried in his hands. I don't think he'll try to contact us between now and the judgement. We can't expect his help."

"What now?" Daini wondered.

They stopped talking as a youkai attracted their attention. "I've been asked to show you to a room where you can wait," she said. "If you will follow me . . ."***

So that was it? Just sit around and wait for judgment? None of them liked the tiny room they had been escorted to. The dingy walls and low ceiling did nothing to help ease their spirits. They sat on the barren floor in silence, each submersed in their own thoughts about the trial's outcome, save Hiei who stood by the lone window, eyes transfixed outside.

Startling them, Hiei suddenly brought up scouting the perimeter of the island, a very Hiei-ish thing to say, though Kurama secretly suspected Hiei wanted the fresh air atop the many towering trees. The two youko quickly agreed and Daini, looking unsure, tagged along without a word.

The hallways were long and twisting. Hiei took the lead, his Jagan glowing and purple, seeking a way outside the Sutajiamu. Kurama followed soon after, Daini, then Kit, just behind. Every hallway they went down resembled exactly like the narrow, dank one before. Daini's feet hurt from all the walking and Kit was squeezing her hand a little too possessively. That, combined with the stress of the past week, all the doubts and fears and new beginnings, had pushed Daini to the edge of her human patience.

"Kit–" she began, but the silver being cut her off by thrusting his arm in her path.

Daini scowled. She fisted her hands on her hips and tossed a glare at the back of his head. "Where are we going? I'll bet you don't even kn–"

"Quiet," he clipped.

Daini snapped her mouth shut, shallow anger fading quickly. Kit had never raised his voice against her, nor raised his hand, for that matter. Now here he was dismissing her as smoothly as Hiei disregarded Kurama's fastidious antics.

Hiei. She noticed Kit wasn't even looking at her, but had his keen golden eyes fixed on the stout little demon heading their mismatch group. No, not on Hiei. They all had stopped walking by now. A large crowd of youkai were bickering ahead in what seemed like a bazaar, and Kit was focused on what they were saying. Right now, awaiting their judgment, – a word all of them had added to their list of things-to-be-hated – was not the best time to get immersed in a fight themselves, especially one which they didn't know which side stood for what and whom they would aggravate by siding opposite.

"Slave traders," Hiei finally concluded. He laid a hand on his sword's hilt and his face twisted with disgust. "Slaves were found being sold by them."

"And bought," Kurama added. "Those traders will likely be arrested and their slaves put to death. In a neutral zone such as the Sutajiamu, slave trading is highly illegal."

"I'd rather the traders themselves were executed," snorted Kit.

"Not out problem," said Hiei. "There is an empty passage to the right from which we can bypass the crowd."

They all agreed and set off again. It wasn't long until Kit felt someone brush against him and a small hand ducked inside his pocket. He jerked in time to catch a blur of white out of the corner of his eye before the shape disappeared down the very alley they were taking. Kit blinked his golden eyes rapidly, taking a few seconds to realize that he, once the Great and Legendary Youko Kurama, had just gotten his pocket picked by a demon no taller than his knee, and that said pocket was now empty.

"Oi! That is MINE!" Kit tore after the fleeing whitish streak, long legs carrying him up and over the crowd. He landed in a crouch and sprinted as soon as his feet touched the stone floor, leaving the others behind. "No one steals from a thief!"

"This way," Kurama said, taking Daini's hand, and pushed his way around the still arguing crowd of youkai, Hiei following wordlessly. They broke through the other side and ran into the alley where Kit and the thief had disappeared. They found Kit on the heels of the tiny robber, and the youko stretched out a hand and grasped it by the scruff of the neck.

"Return my pocketbook, you nasty little–" He snatched his hand back, dropped the thing, and bared his sharp teeth. "The bastard bit me!"

Daini broke Kurama's hold on her hand and darted forward, intending to check Kit's bleeding finger, when she found her arms full of squirming pale fur. Two tiny fists wound themselves into her hair and the skinny shoulders beneath all the silver hair were trembling. Her concern for Kit melted away and she gently adjusted to better cradle the frightened creature. 

"Ssh, there, little one," she cooed softly, stroking the top of its head. "Did the big bad fox scare you? Poor baby . . ." The miniature creature lifted its head and glared two enormous wet eyes up at her.

"I'm not a baby and I'm not little," it pouted in its little voice.

"Of course you aren't, sweets," Daini agreed, smiling. "I'm sorry."

The creature nestled back into her arms with a contented, "S'ok."

"Amazing," Kurama said, grinning. "A silver youko."

"I _know_ that," Kit grunted, sucking on his finger. "Looks about three years."

"I'm four," the cub put in.

"Four, ne? So very young," Kurama murmured. "I don't remember being that young, or even much about my first one-hundred years." He glanced balefully at Hiei who was staring a bit disappointedly at his drawn blade.

"Another youko. Wonderful," Hiei grunted and sheathed his katana.

"Where are your parents, sweets?" Daini asked the cub.

"What're those?"

"Ano . . . someone who takes care of you. Feeds you and dresses you and loves you."

"No love," the cub said matter-of-factly. "No parents either. They left me a long time ago." A chubby finger pointed at the dissipating crowd of slave traders. "I was with them but I don't wanna go back."

Daini's face crumpled and she hugged the cub tightly to her chest. "Oh, sweets. You can stay with us from now on."

Kit choked. "Daini, youko kits are not like human children. They are vicious monsters. I know, I was one!" He stalked toward them. "And you still have my pocketbook!" The child yelped and obediently held out the wallet, which Kit snatched.

Kurama walked over and reached out a hand, letting the bundle of silver hair and white skin sniff his fingers before lightly rubbing one of its fuzzy ears. He was rewarded by a tiny pink tongue flickering out and licking him on his cheek. "Ooh! It likes me!"

Kit cut his eyes furiously at the redhead. "You are not helping."

Kurama shrugged apologetically. "It's silver, what can I say? I'm partial."

"Not completely silver," Hiei put in. "It has blue eyes. Isn't that some sort of unnatural youko disgrace?"

All three of the youko stiffened and the little one whimpered in Daini's arms. Daini looked around them confusedly. "What just happened?"

Kurama seemed to shake himself. "Don't worry, Daini-chan, we won't harm it, will we, Kit?"

A growl rose up from the other but he strode past them. "Just keep it away from me," Kit snarled and continued down the alley.

Daini gently petted the cub. "It's alright, sweets."

"I'm not an 'it,'" the tiny youko said sadly, downy ears dropping. "I'm a 'he' and my name's Hiyaku."

"Hiyaku?" Daini echoed, carrying him as they walked after Kit. "That's a cute name."

He shrugged, leaning into her fingers. "It works, I guess. Gives people somethin' to yell at me."

"Why would anyone want to yell at you?"

Again a shrug, so accepting, so matter-of-fact. "I'm clumsy, people don't like that. And I screw things up a lot, people don't like that either."

"And you never shut up," Kit muttered. He kept his distance from their new companion and inwardly seethed that the cub insistently clung to Daini. _She's *my* mate, by Inari, and no half-sized, addle-brained, little snip of a rat is going overstep that fact._

"I steal sometimes too," Hiyaku added.

"You might want to work on your thievery a bit," Kurama suggested cheerfully. "Of you'll get caught by someone who isn't as forgiving as Kit here."

"I did _not_ fo–" Kit began angrily and cut himself off when he spied Kurama's grin. _I will not be goaded, I won't!_

Hiyaku stuck out his pink tongue. "I don't care. I don't like you noways."

"Be nice, sweets," Daini said. "If you're going to stay with us then you've got to behave."

"I can be good!" His tail practically wagged happily and he snuggled deeper within the folds of her kimono sleeves.

"How is this possible?" Hiei quipped. "The god of the dead will not allow a youko to cross Ningenkai boarders."

"Oh . . ." Daini hugged Hiyaku tighter. "I hadn't thought about that. But, um . . . can't we just convince Koenma-san?"

"We'll worry over the details later," Kurama assured her. "Right now we've only two hours left until the Judge gives his ruling." For a moment, his face seemed to sag.

Hiei studied the redhead and side-stepped closer to discreetly brush his arm. _I know you are worried not for our safety, but for the possibility of being separated from your ningen mother. _He adjusted his crimson eyes on the others. _Do they even realize what you have possibly sacrificed? The clone, I think, may. _That particular thought Hiei mentally barbequed. He held onto his hatred for Kit. It kept him satisfied inside, satisfied that his mate's double meant nothing to him.

Hiyaku's eyes had widened, nearly overtaking his tiny face. "_You_ guys are the ones from the trial?"

"Afraid we are. Maybe you shouldn't stay with us after all. Accomplices by association, ne?" Daini said sadly, using Kurama's earlier words.

"But I don't wanna go back to the slavers!" the cub cried, shivering in her arms. "They'll already beat me for running away and- and I've heard why people think you're bad and you don't really sound all that bad to me. I don't mind ningens! I _like _ningens!"

Kit ground his teeth. "Those slavers will not be your greatest threat to fear if you do not shut your mouth." He jabbed one long finger at Hiyaku, daring him to bite it. "Thank Inari I did not kill you at first sight of your eyes, misfit, and take care not to pester me further." Then, turning his back to Daini and Hiyaku, he said, "Kurama, Hiei, we have wasted yet another hour on this matter. Shall we return to the Sutajiamu arena or waste even more time here?"

"The youkai here are not worth wading through," Hiei grumbled. "And I would rather not be fetched like a dog later on."

"Let's go, then."

Kurama glanced over at the girl and the youko she carried. Both of their faces were distressed, but he could not find any words to comfort them.


	7. the judgement

Chapter 7: the judgement

  


please let me forget all those sweet smiles

all of the passion, all of the peace, the heat, the pain

I stood on the edge and saw that you held my hand

and knowing too well I couldn't hide from those eyes

–jewel, don't

***

_I glance down at my watch. We haven't much time left – two hours at the most. And yet there's so much more to hear. I shift, cross my legs._

_Nothing slides past the young/ancient boy-who-is-not-a-boy. "Shelta-san, we won't leave until we've finished our story."_

_I blush, a little abashed at getting caught being impatient again. "I was just afraid I wouldn't get the whole story . . ."_

_"As we promised," Kurama says. "You'll get it all."_

***

By the time they found their way back to the little box of a room, the same youkai attendant from earlier was ready to usher them into the arena. The youko cub gave her pause but she quickly recovered and chose to completely ignore him and just follow her orders.

"This way," she motioned. They followed, silent, their feet shuffling across the dusty stone.

The arena was packed with excited youkai all eager to learn the fate of those who had crossed the Reikai and Makai. And such famous names too: Hiei, the Jaganshi once the very Heir to Mukuro's throne, and Kurama, the youko-in-ningen-form. Both were past champions of the Ankoku Bujutsukai and known supporters of the government set up by their current ruler Enki, who had won the first Makai Tournament and, so far, every one afterward.

And now this new youko and his proclaimed ningen bonded (bonded! a rare happening!) had added to the full spectacle, much to their entertainment. Why, the Jury's ruling on this day could very well decide the future of inter-world relationships.

The demonic audience, blood-thirsty though their nature may be, wanted something big. They wanted a fight. They wanted a war. They wanted a revolution, and these four had provided exactly the controversy they needed.

There was one in the crowd who longed no less for such a revolution and watched the four accused enter the arena with keen eyes and quick ears. One false move by the Jury would dig the perfect sized hole in which to both bury the past and plant the new seed of rebellion.

Hiyaku wailed and clung to Daini's neck. "No, no, no! Lemme go with you!"

"Sweets, it's okay." Daini desperately tried to dislodge his grip. "We've got to stand in front of the Judge and Jury and it's better if you don't go."

"But- but, they'll _find_ me! They'll–" His eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped forward.

Kurama removed his fingers from the child's neck and smoothed the silver hair. "Are your sleeves large enough to hide him?"

"H-hai," she answered. "I think so." The soft cloth of her kimono managed to cover the fragile cub. "What if he wakes up?"

"He won't. I placed a seed in his hair that will keep him asleep until we decide what to do with him." He looked up, meeting Kit's stare. "Koenma's not going to be happy with this."

Kit snorted and turned away. "We are about to meet our judgement and you are all plotting on how to smuggle a four-year-old youko kitling into the Ningenkai."

"And you oppose?" A raised eyebrow.

_Kurama? Are you *blind?*_ _Look at that cub and you should see why I do. Daini thinks she wants to keep him, to save him from the slavers. She has *no idea.* _Kit gave the redhead mere silence and made his way to the stands – four, now – on the platform. _I do not care. Do what you will. I can ignore a nuisance as readily as I can defend myself in this accursed trial._

Hefting the snoozing Hiyaku with an arm, Daini took her place beside him, wondering if she had done something she shouldn't have. Watching the Judge and the others above, Daini was surprised when she felt a cool hand touch her own. Kit threaded his fingers through hers, offering an apology, offering support. She squeezed his hand. She accepted both.

The skinny announcer from before cleared his throat. "Silence, silence," he said loudly. "Kurama, Kit, Niitoku Daini, and Hiei, do you have anything to say to the Jury before your judgement? Otherwise I shall now take their ruling."

Hiei broke the quiet air, snorting contemptuously. "Kudaran. Does it matter? You want us to get on our knees and plead for forgiveness, yet your minds already contain our sentence."

"You charge us with treason," said Kurama, deadly soft. "On the grounds of endangering the boundaries between the Three Worlds. If we have done so, then show me. For years we fought to preserve those boundaries and we would never consider tearing them down."

"If choosing a human mate will cost me my freedom, then so be it," Kit said.

_No, no, Kit! You wanted to be alive so badly and now you might lost everything because of me! _ Daini tried to say something, anything, but her jaw clenched tight and she merely stared up at the accusers with wide violet eyes.

The announcer scrutinized them. "Is that all you wish to say?"

Hiei folded his arms, putting his back to those on the balcony. Kurama calmly watched them, though his eyes shone wetly. Kit tightened his grip on Daini's hand, covering hers warmly, securely, and she clung to his like a lifeline, fearing she'd lose herself if she let go.

"The Jury will now give their ruling." He stepped down and another youkai from the group of eleven moved forward and read the paper she held. "All the accounts given have been noted. The Jury has decided. Youko Kit, on charge of treason against the Three Worlds, for endangering the Ningenkai, for refusing to adhere to the rules set up by the Enki Government, we find you," she paused, flipping over the page, "guilty of all attributes."

_No, no!_ Daini screamed. _It's my fault!_

"Niitoku Daini, on the charge of treason against the Three Worlds, of assisting a youkai in endangering the Ningenkai, we find you guilty of all attributes."

_Oh Kit, what'll we do?_

"Jaganshi Hiei, on the charge of collaborating with the accused, of violating the inter-world laws and committing treason against the Three Worlds, we find you guilty of all attributes. Youko Kurama, also known as Minamino Shuiichi, on the charge of releasing Youko Kit and collaborating with the accused, of violating inter-world laws and committing treason against the Three Worlds, we find you guilty of all attributes." She smoothly folded the paper. "And now his Honorship shall betoken the punishments."

_This can't be happening,_ Daini told herself. _We didn't do anything wrong or harm anybody. If only I hadn't gotten mad at those representatives or not been mixed up in this whole fiasco from the beginning._ She felt the warm body of Hiyaku touch her arm under the kimono sleeve. _Yet . . . Kit wouldn't be alive if we hadn't done what we did. Would they rather I let him vanish?!_

Daini gently dislodged her fingers from Kit's and gave him a weak smile when he frowned. _Daijoubu, Kit. It's all right._ Tapping the tiny microphone attached to the podium, she stuttered, "Ah, excuse me."

Her voice rose above the loud audience and they hushed. It took her a moment to realize that the crowd was not looking at her, but at the Judge who had risen to his feet. "A-ano . . ." Was that a nod she saw him give? "I'm sorry to- to be so abrupt, but I think this trial has been unfair." A hiss from the crowd made her wince. "We weren't plotting against anybody. We just wanted to keep Kit from disappearing. All of you seem to be really wary about, um, the secrecy between our worlds being broken but we just want to live together. Can't you . . . find some way to let us do that? I mean, we can be careful . . ." She trailed off, shrinking back to Kit's side. _I just made a fool of myself. Of course he wouldn't listen to me._

The Judge heaved his great bulk to the front of the balcony, eyes set on Daini. "Calm yourself, ningen," he boomed. "I dislike dealing with your kind, as they always speak out of turn. However, you also speak your mind and I sense that you believe your words are true." He looked at the others. "Youko Kit, Kurama, Jaganshi Hiei, you three knew the consequences of taking this ningen out of her normal world, especially you, Kurama, who has lived in the Ningenkai for twenty-six years. I cannot overlook this fact, that you knowingly jeopardized the thin barrier between youkai and ningen."

Kurama turned his gaze to the ground.

"Yes, things could have gotten out of control," the Judge continued. "For five hundred years our worlds have been separated. But to assume that you four, by yourselves, would have eventually cracked through the youkai-ningen barrier is ludicrous." He bowed his head. "Therefore my ruling is slightly softened. Niitoku Daini."

"H-hai, your Honorship."

"As a ningen, your life is supposed to be as normal as it can be, undisturbed by youkai affairs. I grant you parole, on the terms that you continue your life as you lived it two weeks ago."

_Live normally again? I don't think that's possible. How could I just forget all that I went through? And I have Hiyaku to care for. I won't leave him alone!_

"Youko Kit," the Judge continued. "I would like to bind you to the Makai, never to see the Ningenkai again, yet I know you would never abide by it."

"Daini needs my protection," Kit said simply. "Her name has reached every ear here and it will not be safe for her to remain alone."

"So be it. I grant you parole, by the Reikai's leave, in the Ningenkai, only so you may watch over her. You are to stay away from all other ningens, them and their civilizations."

"Fine."

"Outrageous!" cried a voice in the crowds. "This court is attempting the same vile act committed fifty years ago!" A female youkai appeared, brandishing a long broad sword. "You will separate these two, slowly drive a wedge between them, and then sneak in one night and slit their throats!"

"Who are you to speak such things?" the announcer demanded angrily.

She tossed a long black braid over her shoulder. "I know the sneaky ways of the Three Worlds better than anyone here! Treachery, I say. You all are a bunch of liars!" Other youkai, Sutajiamu guards, lurched toward her but she dodged them easily and gracefully, cutting down those that came too close. "Watch and see! Only war can come from this! The union of a youko and a ningen should have been embraced!" Eyes flashing venomously, she cupped her palms and chi-blasted a path through the guards, dancing between them and escaping.

"Who was that?" Daini asked. Kit shook her head, not knowing either, and Kurama and Hiei exchanged a puzzled glance.

"Accursed half-breed," the Judge muttered. "I want to get this over with, if you please. Youko Kurama, it is well known that you can transform into your youko counterpart, but after these recent events, it is best that you do not, nor mention anything about your heritage to your ningen family."

Kurama narrowed green eyes. "I have kept my secret safe this long, your Honorship. My decision will not change."

"And neither will mine. The use of your youki or the youko transformation can attract unwanted eyes. Would you rather be sent to Balali?"

Balali. One of the less harsh prisons in the area, but a prison nonetheless.

"No," said Kurama.

"Very well. My ruling stands as such."

Kurama merely nodded, accepting the sentence. He felt blood-red eyes on him but ignored them.

Hiei ground his teeth. The ningen-youko had known what would happen! Kurama had not been risking separation from Shiori, but separation from the youko part of himself. _By the gods,_ Hiei swore. _He gave up Makai without even a fight._ He was drawn out of his anger by the Judge calling his name. _You dare try the same on me and my sword will see to it that you never speak again._

"Jaganshi Hiei," the Judge said. "I want to throw you into Balali and destroy the key. What do you say?"

"I say you are a fool," the youkai said cooly. "To sign your own death warrant. I refuse to be tied to any one world. I refuse to be tamed." Mouth curved into a wicked smile. "Though you certainly can try."

"Only a fool goes up against all Three Worlds. I also grant you parole, little one, just so I can see you fail." The Judge stretched out his large arms. "I have given my judgement. Now, begone, before I change my mind."

"Come on," Kit said, taking Daini's free hand. "This place is full of ignorance."

The audience parted quickly, letting them through. Koenma found them easily enough and ushered the small group to a secluded room. As soon as the door was closed, he rounded on Hiei.

"You just _had_ to open your mouth, didn't you?! You're lucky he gave you parole, pulling a stunt like that!"

Hiei crossed his arms. "I warned you beforehand."

"Fool youkai," Koenma spat. "I won't ever go through something like that again. Next time you push someone's buttons, you'll be on your own!"

"You influenced the representatives' withdrawal," Kurama concluded.

"They'll hate me for it, yes. I dug up some dirt on them and found out that they all had dealings in the Underground, assassinations and such. They wanted you four dead."

"Arigatou, Koenma-san," Daini whispered.

"I'd offer you congratulations on getting such light paroles, but I'm too exhausted. I'm sending you four home and then I'm going to pray Enma doesn't find out about this." He winced painfully. "It's likely he already knows. We'll leave as soon as my portal-maker arrives."

_But what about . . ._ Daini shuffled her feet. "Er, Koenma-san."

"What is it now?"

She swallowed, trying to think of the right words. On cue, the bundle hidden under her sleeve shifted and yawned loudly. The noise paled Daini's face and widened Koenma's eyes.

"Naaani?" the godling hissed, stepping toward her.

"Um, ano . . . you see, we were walking through the market earlier and this, ah, this youko stole something from Kit so we chased him and he said he didn't have a family and he's so young so, well . . ."

A pale hand pushed away the lavender sleeve, revealing the cub underneath. He blinked up at everyone and yawned again, rubbing his blue eyes. "I had a nice nap. Are we in the Ningenkai yet?" He spotted Koenma and clasped the cloth back around him distrustingly. "You don't feel right. Are you one of those Reikai people?"

"A youko," Koenma breathed. "It's a youko cub."

"Hi-ya-ku," the babe pronounced. "I've a name, ya know."

"Koenma-san, meet Hiyaku," Daini said. "We found him and–"

"You want to bring him into the Ningenkai," Koenma finished for her. "Out of the question."

"But he's harmless," she protested. "He's only a child."

"No youko is harmless. Letting _three_ of his kind into the human world is not even up for debate. End of story. Look, there's my portal-maker now. Set him down and let's go."

Daini cradled the cub against her chest. "I don't want to leave him here all alone."

"All Makai children grow up alone," Koenma shrugged. "If he survives, then he does."

"You're a horrible person, Koenma-san." She jutted her chin and held back tears. "How can we just leave him behind? It's inhumane and I can't do it!"

"Don't cry!" Hiyaku patted her cheek, then licked it gently. "It's okay. I can stay here."

"No!"

"Yes," Kit put in.

"_No!_" she repeated unwaveringly. "I already told him he could come with us and he is!"

Kurama stepped between them, holding up his hands. "No need to fight. Hiyaku-chan, change into your kitsune form for us."

Hiyaku blinked. "Okay . . ." Brow creased in concentration, he focused a moment until his body blurred and shifted into the smaller, animalistic form of a kitsune.

This right?

Daini nearly dropped the furry, single-tailed fox in surprise. "His voice . . . in my head . . ."

"It's called fox-speak," Kurama explained. "Not everyone can hear it. Your connection with Kit must enable you. Yes, Hiyaku, that's fine." He turned to Koenma. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"He looks like a normal Ningenkai animal, doesn't he?" Kurama honestly tried not to sound so smug. He knew who had won this little match.

Koenma passed a hand over his eyes. "I'm sure to get whipped for this one," he muttered. "Fine, fine. He can stay with you, Kurama, since I doubt Daini could hide him as well as you can. At least keep him in that form as much as possible."

Yipee! The tiny kitsune yipped happily and licked Daini's face and neck. I get to see your world! I've heard of the wonders there. White clouds and oceans and- and ice cream with sprinkles on top!

Daini laughed, petting one downy ear. "You'll get to see lots of things, sweets, but you must be careful and mind Kurama. My home's a lot different from yours."

Never had a home, Hiyaku said, tilting his head. Maybe I'll find one there.

_No way in hell, _Kit smouldered. _This brat will only be around long enough to get on everyone's nerves, then he will be shipped back where he belongs: out of my sight._

"What's he saying?" asked Koenma.

"He's happy," Kurama said, smiling as Hiyaku's giggles filled his head.

"At least someone is. The gate has been prepared. Let's go."

They slipped through the portal and emerged on the grass outside Genkai's temple. Yukina greeted them, running over and throwing her arms around Daini's neck. Hiyaku yelped and jumped out of the way.

"We watched it all on Botan-chan's video! I was so afraid!" She then hugged Hiei, who squirmed awkwardly, Kurama, and, more shyly, Kit.

"Botan's here?" Koenma said.

"Hiii!" The blue-haired girl popped out from behind a tree, fingers displaying victory. "I knew it, I knew it! I knew you guys would show them a thing or two!"

Koenma sucked thoughtfully on his fukuban. "The paroles still stand here and you'll have to obey them."

"But you all did wonderfully!"

"Botan."

"Hai."

"I need you to help me write my report. There's an addition to add to the authorized Makai citizens living in the Ningenkai."

"Another one?"

Kurama picked up the kitsune. "His name is Hiyaku. We found him at the Sutajiamu."

"We found us," Kit corrected.

"Kawaii!" Botan squealed., clasping her hands together. "A youko!"

She's a smart one.

Kurama smacked Hiyaku mildly. "He's well-mannered, most of the time. He'll be staying with me for now."

Hiei 'hnned' but made no objection.

"Come, Botan," said Koenma. "There's still a lot of work to do." His brown eyes narrowed seriously. "Unfortunately, I'm the one who has to make sure you four don't break parole. Try not to be difficult, okay? Kit, you may escort Daini home, but you have to stay away from her, for your own sake. The punishment for breaking parole–"

"I do not care," Kit interrupted nonchalantly. "I can maintain my distance from the other ningens, as I did the past two weeks. Are we done? The night is cold for a human."

Daini scowled. "I need to give Yukina back her kimono first and get my clothes. I can't show up at the dorm looking like this!"

"Oh!" Yukina touched her sleeve. "You can change in here." Daini ducked into a nearby room and the female demon helped her undo the obi and shed the several layers. The black-haired girl slipped on her blouse, coat, and skirt, which felt oddly revealing after wearing the long kimono, and quickly unbraided her hair that was not used to being so bound.

"Thanks a lot," she told Yukina, bowing as she handed the clothes back to her. "I would've felt stupid wearing my school uniform today."

Yukina smiled. "Kit-san liked it, ne?"

"I guess." _Did she not see his face? That youko thinks he's so secretive but when he's taken by surprise his face displays his reaction clearly. _"Well, thanks again. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Visit whenever you wish!"

Daini hesitated, then hugged her and went outside. Koenma and Botan had already left; Hiei seemed impatient to do the same.

Kurama forced an apologetic smile. "Here is our number, Daini-chan, if you ever need to call us. Kit can't come near the apartment, but I'm sure he can tell you the way."

Come see me or I'll miss you! Hiyaku put in.

"I will," she said. "I promise."

"Anytime is fine." Kurama paused a moment and shifted the kitsune to one arm, stretching out his free hand to Kit. The youko studied his double, weighing whether he should accept the truce between them or not. His hand enveloped the smaller one, slightly squeezing the fingers. They had much to talk about, to resolve, but now was not the time.

"Take care, both of you."

"You and Hiei too," said Kit, pointedly ignoring Hiyaku's bubbling voice exclaiming bye! bye! over and over.

The three disappeared into the evening haze, leaving the couple alone. Kit scooped the girl into his arms and leapt through the trees, swiftly moving toward the university. The silence was frustrating and Daini had to break it.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

He glanced down at her. "Bringing the youko cub to the Ningenkai was a mistake."

"Why?"

"He is wild and does not belong here."

"Like you?" she countered. "You're a youko just like him."

"I am not like him!" Kit said vehemently, startling her. He sucked in a breath, released it, and added, "we are too different. That . . . thing will never gain my affection. You want to humor him, fine. But I will not adjust my treatment of him."

_But he's a silver youko, just like you are . . ._ What was so wrong with Hiyaku that made Kit greatly dislike him? His size? His chattering? The fact that he was a slave? _I didn't think any of that would matter to Kit. I don't understand._ She leaned into him, blocking out the cold air rushing past. Soon they reached the forest across from the university grounds and Kit alighted midst the seclusion of the trees, setting her down.

Daini bit her lip, realizing she was actually nervous about being alone, out in the darkened woods, with this nonhuman being. She remembered the first time she saw him, silver hair glowing against the moonlight. He had been so vicious then, demanding and harsh, uncaring.

"I'd better go," she ventured, stepping back. "We're not supposed to be together anyway."

"Does Koenma even care if we see each other? No, he doesn't." Kit waved a hand at the lights flickering in the windows. "Those ningens will never know I exist and this world is large enough to contain my presence. You can come here whenever you like. Call me and I will be at your side."

_But . . . *but* . . . I want my life to be normal again . . . _ "I-I can't," she stammered. His golden eyes widened and she continued hurriedly. "I can't be that for you."

"But you are my mate," he insisted, brow furrowing in anger.

Her own temper flared. "And I also have a life! You won't adjust yourself to suit other people, and yet you expect me to adjust my life to suit yours! Kit, I can't do it."

"Daini–" He took her by the shoulders, shaking her lightly, and she refused to look at him. "Fine," he muttered, releasing her. "Go and be a ningen."

"Goodnight, Kit," she whispered and hurried toward the street where he could not follow.

"Wait, Daini," she heard him call. She kept walking.

_Face it, sister. It's time you faced the truth. Your life isn't normal anymore._

"Daini!"

_No, definitely not normal._

Her room was empty, Nakame having gone home for the weekend Saturday morning. Daini changed into her pajamas and crawled beneath her chilly blankets. She stared at the moon, only a sliver now, and exhaustion finally hit her, the reality of the day's happenings overwhelmingly smothering.

That youko wanted to control her life, did he? No one male ever domineered the life of Niitoku Daini.

She reached out a determined hand, and securely locked the window.


	8. the ache

Chapter 8: the ache

  


to fall in love is easy, even to remain in it is not difficult

our human loneliness is cause enough

but it is a hard quest worth making to find a comrade

through whose steady presence one

becomes steadily the person one desires to be

–anna louise strong

***

_"I'm still having a little trouble understanding Kit," I tell Kurama, frowning. "He used to be a part of you, but then the 'Jiyuu' moon separated you both. He has some of your memories, but not all. Sometimes he's referred to as your clone, your twin, your counterpart. What *is* he?"_

_Kurama thinks a moment. "I suppose the best way I can describe it is this: before that fateful night, Kit didn't exist. But when the 'Jiyuu' moon came, it pulled him apart from my youko spirit."_

_"It made a clone," Hiei states gruffly._

_"Yes, like a clone," the redhead agrees, nodding. "It also made a copy of Youko Kurama's memories."_

_"But he's not Youko Kurama," I affirm as I write quickly in my notebook._

_"Right. His memories aren't complete. And, you'd notice if you met him, our personalities are quite different."_

_"Thank the gods," I thought I heard Hiei mutter._

_***_

Hiei flipped on the light as Kurama shut the front door behind them, and toed off his boots. Like most of the ningen customs Hiei cared to pay attention to, the fire demon performed them accurately. It was one quirk that Kurama loved to tease him about sometimes, which usually resulted in a negative remark from Hiei.

The kitsune in Kurama's arms yawned, displaying sharp white teeth. Sleepy, sleepy, such a long day.

"Where do you want to sleep tonight?" Kurama asked. "There's a spare bedroom upstairs next to ours, or I can roll out a futon on the living room floor."

Futon sounds nice. Don't wanna intrude.

Hiei snorted and draped his cloak over a chair, silently going upstairs.

Hiyaku rested on the couch while Kurama unfurled the futon. Hope I didn't say somethin' wrong.

"You get used to his gruff mannerisms after spending enough time around him."

He doesn't like me.

"Has he said anything mean to you?" Kurama patted the futon and Hiyaku bounded lightly on the mat, licking his hand appreciatively.

Well, no.

"Then he's accepted your presence." Long fingers stroked a furry ear.

Hiyaku tilted his head. Weird.

"That's Hiei for you."

And you _love_ him?!

A blush spread across fine cheeks. Kurama coughed. "Get some sleep, little fox." He stood and turned out the light as he reached the stairs. From the darkness came a sly voice.

Sure, sure, deny all ya want.

"Goodnight, Hiyaku."

A giggle. 'Night.

The bedroom was dark and Kurama could barely distinguish Hiei's compact silhouette leaning against the window pane, his breath fogging the glass. Hiei stared outside, at the tiny sliver of moon that offered little light. Kurama closed the door and felt his way across the room until his shins met the bed. The youkai seemingly ignored his presence, though Kurama knew Hiei sensed him; his ki flared then was reigned tightly. Delicate reddish eyebrows drew together and Kurama made no move closer.

"Do you," Kurama spoke softly, "mind Hiyaku?" _Maybe I guessed wrong . . ._

"I could not care less," Hiei responded.

Kurama sidestepped the bed. Hiei's rumbling question stopped him short.

"Why did you give up so easily?"

"What do you mean? If this is about Hiyaku, I would've volunteered to take him–"

"I said I could not care less about the youko child," Hiei snapped.

"Then what is it?" Kurama whispered.

Hiei growled lowly. "Why, Kurama? At the Sutajiamu, when the Judge gave his ruling, I expected a fiercer reaction. You only nodded. You- you _accepted_ the parole with no objection."

"And I shouldn't have?" Kurama spread his hands.. "We were lucky to get parole."

"They took your freedom!" Hiei finally turned away from the window, eyes blazing. "You are a free spirit, Kurama, and yet you let yourself be Ningenkai-bound like any other pathetic ningen!"

"I _am_ a ningen!" Kurama blurted. He staggered and fell forward, catching himself on the mattress with his palms, squeezing his eyes shut. "I might as well be ningen . . . I look like one, I live like one. The only part of me that's inhuman is you . . ."

Cloth rustled and cold winter air blew through the room as Hiei slid open the window. "You think you've become a ningen. You even let them steal your youko form. Kurama, I do not understand how you can do this."

"Is that why?" Kurama said quietly, hands fisting the covers. "Is that why we haven't bonded?"

"_Nani?_"

Lips curved in a small smile, he lifted his head and met Hiei's widened eyes. "Bonding means being tied to something. I've always valued my freedom, Hiei, but I think you cling to yours more so than I. I never mentioned youko bonding because I knew you couldn't stand being tied to _me_. And . . . because you're right, you don't understand. Maybe I gave up the youko inside myself to finally find that out."

"Kurama . . ."

"We made a silent promise that we wouldn't bring these feelings into our relationship." His smile faded and his emerald eyes glistened dolefully. "Yet with all this talk about proper human and demon interaction, and watching Daini-san and Kit and how they disregarded all the unspoken formalities and rules, I can't help but question _us_. Hiei, I _want more_."

"I . . . I cannot give what you want." The youkai turned away, facing the window. "Accepting the parole without a fight was your decision." His shoulders slumped. "We are both tired and Mukuro has requested a short report of what happened."

Kurama straightened. "I thought you quit."

"I did, years ago." From his pocket, Hiei produced a glowing marblistic sphere. "I found this on the table and did not bother breaking it. Since I stepped down as Heir, her sight in the Ningenkai has diminished considerably. She asks periodically for any gossip I may have acquired, so she says, and gives me any that I may need as well."

"Sounds like you've created quite the miniature system."

"Be sarcastic, I do not care. You know I have no attraction towards Mukuro."

"Yes, I know." _How quickly the subject changes, Hiei. However, my control over it is just as strong as yours. _"Are you sleeping here tonight or has the thought of bonding with a youko who thinks he's ningen a bit too overwhelming?"

Hiei unfolded his arms, put off his mate's sudden snappish attitude. "The ningen in you has only surfaced because of the recent events. You do not want it."

"Yes, I do."

"You are confused."

"And you don't want me as a ningen!" Kurama struggled to breathe normally, calmly. "Get out, Hiei."

"I live here."

"Then sleep in the guestroom or go downstairs, I don't care! I just . . . I just can't deal with you right now."

"Fine." Stiffly, Hiei brushed past and left the room.

_"You don't want me as a ningen!"_

A trembling hand covered sore eyes. Had he really said that? Why? _Why?_ In all his sixteen hundred years, of all the mates and potential mates he had encountered, Kurama had never sounded so pathetic, so- so _weak_ to his own ears. He was losing stability; he was losing his mind.

He yearned to run after Hiei, take him by the shoulders, and dismiss those words as lies. He wished his heart would let him.

"Damn . . ." he cursed, perfect nails digging into his palms. "Damn . . ."

The Judge's fatal sentencing had shook Kurama's old soul more than he ever wanted to admit, by barring his youko nature, his youko powers. The trees outside, the plant by the bed, beckoned to him, called for his touch, asked him to stretch out his healing ki and ease their winter suffering. Kurama raised his barriers, blocking their mental voices, knowing he was helpless to do anything for them.

_Hiei, come back._ He sent a small message once and received no answer, no indication that Hiei even heard at all. Kurama knew he had. _Ignore me, then._

Kurama stepped to the open window which led to a flat outcropping of roof, the cold air making him shiver. His thin clothes provided no warmth but he did not care and slipped outside, white-socked feet carrying him to the center of the roof where he sat down. And he remembered.

  


//He ached all over, throbbing pain that pounded within his many wounds, too many serious wounds. Yuusuke had bandaged him up after the six-hour recess was announced so the Ankoku Bujutsukai stage could be replaced, muttering "baka, baka" under his breath as he used nearly three rolls of gauze in his ministrations.

"Gomen nasai," Kurama had whispered.

The look that filled Yuusuke's soft brown eyes surprised the redhead. "No, Kurama, I meant _I_ was an idiot, for not realizing how much of an asset you really are to this team. You and Hiei."

Oh, _that_ had done it and Kurama felt even more miserable, hiding the weight of his defeat against Karasu beneath a thin smile. Yuusuke patted his gauze-encased left foot. When Toguro's thundering footsteps shook the place, he ran outside with everyone else, leaving the redhead behind.

Kurama sighed and turned a page in the book resting on his lap, trying to read. His body hurt badly; he should've been dead.

_I was. There for a moment, I really was. And then my youko self revived me . . . and I heard Hiei silently calling my name . . ._

He looked over at the small youkai laying on the opposite cot, passed out and sleeping deeply.

_Hiei, did you die too?_

Bui had been so sure of his own victory, the fiery midnight Kokuryuuha having swallowed Hiei, suffocating Hiei's unique ki signature and nearly panicking the four teammates watching. But Hiei reemerged, frighteningly arranging his body after devouring the black dragon himself. Kurama puzzled over the several minutes where Hiei had absolutely vanished, wondering if something more dangerous had happened. Hiei easily finished Bui off – the rest of the fight made the others wince, Bui had no prayer – and then promptly slipped into a hibernation stasis to recuperate.

Kurama sighed again. The little youkai chose the strangest times to finally start showing he could trust.

"Daijoubu ka?" came Koenma's teenage voice from behind him.

"I'm fine." Kurama twisted so he could toss a smile at the godling. "Was Toguro making all that noise?"

"You knew?"

"He's not trying to hide his demon power anymore," he said with a small shrug. "I take it Yuusuke and Kuwabara are awe-struck."

"Terrified, actually." Koenma raised a brow. "You seem calm."

"And you aren't really trying to read me, are you? You know better than that." The ningen-youko turned back around and gazed fondly at Hiei's motionless form. "He would wake up if he sensed negativity from me, and he needs the rest. Besides," he added wryly. "It wouldn't do to have Youko Kurama running around like a ningen with his head cut off." Koenma frowned but said nothing, and Kurama bowed his head. "Doesn't matter. Youko Kurama is dead and buried."

"No, he's not." The godling stuffed his hands into his pockets. "He has never been dead and you proved that by releasing him today."

"Afraid I'll wreck havoc in the Ningenkai?"

"Yes," Koenma snapped. "I damn well better be and I take pains to remind you about your Reikai parole so you won't."

"Calm please," said Kurama, smiling softly. "Don't wake Hiei. If I had wanted to stir up trouble, I would've done it years ago. I have no wish to disturb the ningens and suddenly possessing the Fruit of Past Life won't change that."

"I pray not," he heard Koenma mutter. Louder, the godling said, "You and Hiei always seem to be on the same wavelength, Kurama, maybe you can tell me. Since when does he have a black dragon attached to his arm?"

"How should I know? He doesn't speak to me of such things." Again, Kurama cast a gentle look upon the sleeping youkai.

Koenma watched him, eyes widening slightly. "But he does talk to you . . . more often than anyone else . . ."

Nimble fingers turned a page in the book and Kurama only glanced at its contents. "I know what you're shying at and I would be grateful if you didn't. With the possibility of not surviving hanging over our heads, it's best if Hiei and I keep our emotional distance, for the team's sake. Yuusuke and Kuwabara don't need to know right now." Kurama tilted his head, meeting the brown stare. "Ne, Koenma-san?"

"I see," Koenma assented.

Hiei stirred on the metal cot, ruby eyes springing open. They jerked about the room before landing on Kurama and focusing.

Kurama chuckled, noticing the Jaganshi's slight relaxation. "Finally awake."

Hiei glanced up at Koenma. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"About six hours."

Sitting fully, the youkai suddenly remembered. "What about Yuusuke and Kuwabara's fights?" 

"They were postponed, since the arena was damaged. Toguro's graciously installing the new stage for us."

Then the announcer's voice came over the intercom, signaling that the fighting was about to renew. As the three of them joined the two humans, Kurama could feel Koenma's eyes on him, questioning . . . yet also full of wonder. Kurama allowed himself a smile. A proper youko relationship was never simply revealed.//

  


Kurama heard the light footsteps before the youko's shadow fell across him. He could feel those keen eyes on him, but he remained silent, elbows on his knees, head bent, soft hair shielding his tired face.

"Sulking does not suit you, Kurama," came the low voice from behind the prone redhead. When Kurama did not answer, the youko snickered. "Are you and Hiei really on that bad of terms?" Kit knelt and rested on the heels of his feet, golden eyes peering around the curtain of scarlet hair. "Oi, Kurama."

"Aren't you breaking parole?" Kurama finally answered. He sounded exhausted, like a marathon runner who has given up on that twenty-sixth mile.

Kit waved a dismissal hand. "Only if Koenma finds out. He should know that a kitsune cannot be bound anyway."

"Bound." Kurama echoed the word distastefully and turned his shoulder to the youko squatted beside him, indicating he wished to be left alone.

Kit frowned a little. He shifted closer, fingering the edge of Kurama's outfit thoughtfully. "Much happened today," he said quietly. "But hiding from it out here will not change it."

"I am _not_ hiding."

He chuckled softly, amused that he could stir Kurama's annoyance so easily. "I think it scares you to death." Kit stretched forward. He breathed in the other's scent, a scent he knew so well. He lifted his lips a hair's breath from the shell of Kurama's ear, lowering his voice to a bare whisper. "I know you would rather die than admit you are fully human."

"You know nothing!" Kurama jerked his head away. His emerald eyes flickered gold before narrowing into slits. "You may have my memories, Kit, but they are demented versions of what you want to believe. You don't know me! You _can't_ know me! No more can I delve into your thoughts than can you read mine." Kurama wrapped his arms tightly around his slender torso and resumed staring at the treetops.

"I apologize."

Kurama ignored him.

Kit edged nearer again, pensively. "I might have presumed wrong. I only . . . I remember feeling that way . . .before we separated. Demented, eh?" He smirked balefully. "I am a demented being at heart."

"Then so am I." Kurama raised his hand, flexed the fingers, examined the smooth palm. "My youko heritage is slipping right through my fingers, Kit, and I can't do anything to stop it." He clenched his hand into a fist, tucked it back under his arm, rested his chin. "When this body was twelve, I thought I was perfectly content. I enjoyed the company of my human mother and thought nothing of it. But then I was walking home from school and suddenly Hiei was there, demanding and strange and- and completely youkai. While we fought, I began to remember what being a youko _meant_. Merely seeing Hiei reminded me of so many things.

"I went home after that. Kaasan was cooking supper when I came in. She asked me to take out the garbage. Immediately, I obeyed without even thinking why. I realized then just how tame I had let myself become. A youko taking out the trash like a domestic ningen – imagine! I ran up to my room and stared in the mirror for the longest time, stared at my large ningen eyes and frail ningen body and cropped ningen hair."

"And so you grew it out." Kit shrugged at Kurama's blank expression. "I know. I was there too." Kit stood and paced to the edge of the roof. His silvery tail hung limp and motionless. "You made your first theft that night as well. You snuck a credit card out of a rich man's wallet and purchased an entire new wardrobe. And your first lie; you told your mother that a distant relative gave them to you."

And suddenly he was kneeling in front of Kurama, cupping the redhead's soft face between his large hands. "There are things that even Shuiichi cannot forget. The touch of a plant's mind to his." Kit smoothed his thumbs over Kurama's eyebrows. Kurama's eyes slid close. "The feel of seeds tucked within his hair." Long-nailed fingers delved into the scarlet strands and then dropped down to grasp Kurama's hands. "The weight of the whip against his palm." He cradled those warmer hands to his chest. Kurama's eyes were still shut tightly, pain in his features.

"Kurama," the silver creature went on. "I . . . I cannot feel this last anymore. Roses will not respond to my touch. But they _will_ to _yours_." Kurama swayed and Kit had to steady him. He cupped the redhead's cheeks again. "Ningen. Youko. I understand." Seeing the moisture clinging to his long lashes, Kit bent his head and pressed his lips to Kurama's in a light, reverent kiss. Then he drifted to Kurama's ear and breathed, "Let's run."

Kurama's eyes flew open. He pushed some distance between them. "The terms of my parole–"

"Kurama, dear Kurama," Kit mused, letting him go and tapping a finger to his own chin. "You were never good at following the rules." Kit straightened and peered over at the empty street below.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Kurama snorted, standing behind the taller youko. "Your vague remembrances work both ways." As he spoke, his voice deepened and a thin mist seeped about Kit's ankles.

Kit grinned at the trees. "A perfect night for two spirits." He turned and let his eyes roam appreciatively over the pale form of Youko Kurama. "Beautiful, as always."

Youko Kurama arched a thin, white eyebrow. "Are you not praising yourself by saying so?"

"There are differences enough between us," Kit said with a flash of fang. "The night grows perfect now. Time to run!" He crouched, ready to spring off the roof, when he realized the other had not moved. "Kurama?" He turned back around, quietly puzzling while the other youko hesitated.

"I can't. Not like this."

Kit nodded and watched as Kurama transformed again, slenderizing and shortening, silver to red, gold to emerald, until the youko was hidden within once more and all left on the outside was a human boy, fragile and shivering from the cold.

"Still beautiful," Kit remarked solemnly. "Still a youko."

"And you?" Kurama asked softly. "Still a human?"

Kit let loose a grin. "Daini will make a ningen of me yet." His silvery tail swung at his ankles, showing his excitement. "I have not done this in ages, you know."

"Neither have I, of course."

A large yet slender hand stretched outward, beckoning. "Shall we?"

Kurama disregarded the hand and stepped to the youko's side, actions portraying his answer so much better and simpler than words. Bright green eyes sought the empty street below as Kurama stripped off his white socks, and he leapt, bare feet silently touching the icy concrete. He straightened and turned, wordlessly calling the other youko. Kit thought a moment and removed his own slipper-shoes. Now, he could run.

They took off as soon as Kit landed noiselessly on the ground, two streaks in the night, one silver, the other red and green. They ran, bare feet barely skimming the quivering grass, two wild spirits enjoying their element, one seemingly youko, the other seemingly human. The trees came alive around them and shook their winter-bare branches invitingly. Brown blades of grass thrust themselves upward, trying to both give their aide and snatch a fleeting caress of the two as they passed.

Reaching an empty glade deep within the forest, they finally slowed and halted, both panting heavily. Kit sank to his knees while Kurama merely pitched himself into loving flora arms that cushioned his back. They gazed at each other, mouths parted to suck in sweet air, content to just enjoy their surroundings.

"I need . . . to do that . . . more often," Kit broke the silence. "So . . . absolutely _free_."

"Yes," Kurama agreed, nestling further into the grass. "Daini-san might enjoy it, if you taught her."

"Perhaps." Kit rested on his stomach, ankles crossed, soft fingertips teasing a yearning blade of grass. "Hiei might as well, if you cared to show him a bit more of your youko side." His eyes glittered. "In fact, he might fancy it immensely, ne?"

Kurama snorted disdainfully. "Why would you care?"

"Why would I . . ." the youko trailed off, suddenly connecting all the puzzle pieces. "You think I . . ." Kit sat up, shaking his head earnestly. "You think I remember _those_ things?"

"Well, don't you?" Kurama demanded sourly.

"Of course not! Hell, some of the first memories I tried to dig up were of you and him together, and I rejoiced when I found only shadows. Things become blurry, especially at night during–"

"All right, all right. I believe you." Kurama folded his arms uncomfortably, ruffled by the other's amused chuckles.

"Dear Kurama-kun, I have no desire for Hiei, little runt that he is. You and I are more different than supposed."

"Thank Inari," Kurama muttered. "And you are far different than Youko Kurama ever was."

Kit grinned. "A good thing, yes?"

The redhead leveled a serious gaze. "Yes." Then he broke eye contact and stared up at the tree-broken stars. "I could stay like this forever . . ."

"Having our lovers here would make it perfect," Kit commented, looping his arms over his head as he laid beside the other. "Though Daini was acting strange when I left her. Moody."

"What do you expect from a girl who's had her whole life disrupted in only two weeks? Demons, other worlds–"

"That damnable Inari."

"Him, too. It's enough to drive any human crazy. Yet she cares for you, a lot. Anyone could see that."

"Crazy ningen . . ." Kit murmured.

Kurama sneaked a glance. "There isn't much time left, you realize."

"I do. I haven't told her that our bonding is not complete, that it will dissipate soon." Hands clenched into fists. "She is not ready to hear it now."

Kurama stood, shaking the bits of leaves and grass from his mane. "Gomen, I've ruined the moment. The right time will come, Kit, as always."

"Sou ka." Kit rose as well and they dusted each other off.

The ningen-youko smiled. "I'll bring your shoes to the wood's edge for you to pick up. Now, shall we go before my ningen toes get frostbite?"

"We had best," Kit retorted. "Otherwise, you are stuck outside with me tonight. I refuse to haul your skinny ningen hide all the way back myself."

They bickered back and forth like brothers, about everything, from the moon's color to which of them the flora yearned for most. Loudest was Kit who, after Kurama's toes turned numb, grumpily carried his twin, complaining all the way.

***

Somewhere deep within the Makai, their teacher plotted.

"Sensei, we have found an opening."

"It's a tight squeeze, as they say, Sensei, but we can fit!"

"The journey there will take a week's time."

"Then you should leave immediately, Tou, Dou. Find them, do as I instructed, and remember all that I've told you. We can't afford any mistakes."

"Hai, Sensei."

"Hai!"

Somewhere deep within the Makai, their teacher plotted a revolution.

***

No one slept peacefully that night, overshadowed by unseen threats hanging over their heads. The trial was only a prelude to future disasters, and none of them would be prepared.

  


*owari*

  
  


The story continues on in the third fic of the 'After Faded Light' epic. Hope you stay tuned. ^_^ All comments are welcome!


End file.
